Equestria Girls: Beyond Life and Death
by Metron99
Summary: AU Twilight Sparkle tells her young child the story of how she fell in love.. Lost her love to death, and bore witness to his "return" during a massive Ghost Invasion. TwilightxOC
1. Whose Daddy?

**My Little Pony copyright Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

** Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

* * *

**Equestria Girls: Beyond Life and Death**  
**Chapter 01: Whose Daddy?  
**

* * *

_"Death leaves a Heartache no one can Heal._  
_Love leaves a Memory no one can Steal."  
_

* * *

**[Equestria City]**

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

a woman opened her ameythyst eyes and stared at the digital clock.  
the numbers "**6:17**" glowing bright in the dark.

she sighed as she rose up from her bed.  
arching out her back, and groaning as her spine clicked.

for some reason..Twilight couldn't sleep.

she reached out, ahd turned on a nearby lamp.  
taking a moment to yawn, Twilight noticed that she was alone in her bed.

Flash hadn't returned home, yet.

Twilight gripped her face, rubbing the facial muscles slightly.  
with another tired yawn, she threw back the covers and began to emerge from bed.

Twilight went straight for the bedroom bathroom.  
she turned on the light, and went to the sink.

looking in the mirror..she saw her reflection, and widened her eyes.

her long, dark blue hair was all messy and shaggy.  
her pink highlights looking like a "zig-zag"

and, her eyes looked DARK.

Twilight exhaled as she looked at herself.

"another night with no sleep.." began Twilight, groggy

"i miss you so much, my love."

After concluding some brief "business" in the bathroom.  
Twilight emerged in her bathrobe, and soon left the bedroom.

she walked down the long walkway..passing by HIS room.

Twilight stopped for a moment..and, looked at the door.  
feeling her heart ache little, she walked to the door and opened it carefully.

Twilight peered inside the small room.  
observing the many toys and games stacked neatly in shelves.

"son?" called Twilight, softly

"are you in here?"

Oddly, Twilight found that her son wasn't in bed.  
feeling concerned, the mother continued down the corridor and quickly headed downstairs.

Twilight noticed that the kitchen light was already on.  
and, upon looking inside..she found a lone five year old boy.

the boy had ginger red hair, with dark blue highlights matching Twilight's.  
his eyes were a sky blue color, and he wore "spaceman" pajamas.

he sitting at a table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Alex?!" said Twilight, as she entered the kitchen

the boy (Alex) looked back, and widened his eyes.

"oop." said Alex, frozen

Twilight looked right at him.

"What are you doing up so late?"

Alex stared at his mother, nervously.

"uhh..i-i..I c-couldn't sleep."

Twilight eyed her son.

"why? (sternly) you didn't watch a Scary Movie  
at you're Aunt Pinkie's house like i told you NOT to, did you-"

"N-No!, i just..Can't. Sleep."

Twilight looked at her son, softly.  
examining his features like it was the very first time.

(("_he looks so much like you, darling.._")) thought Twilight

"alright..i trust you." said Twilight, as she sat down with him

"Afterall, you ARE my son..my perfect little boy."

Alex blushed bright red, smiling wide.  
he then looked right at his mother, a serious look on his face.

"mommy.."

"yes, sweetheart?"

Alex gulped hard..then, spoke.

"a-am i..Adopted?"

Twilight's eyes widened.

"uh-of COURSE not, Alex!  
What on earth would make you think such a thing?!"

"because Dante at school said that dad isn't my real father."

Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Dante?"

"Dante Shimmer." repeated Alex

Twilight narrowed her eyes.

"Shimmer..SUNSET." growled Twilight, darkly

"why that little.."

"Is it true?!" asked Alex, again

"am i adopted like what dante said?

Twilight looked right at her son..her ONLY son.  
she exhaled sharply, knowing full well that this subject would come up sooner or later.

she had hoped it'd be LATER, though.

"Yes..and, NO."

Alex looked confused.

"huh?!"

Twilight exhaled again, looking down at the tabletop.

"I am your mother, Alex..you ARE my son, my Flesh and Blood.  
(deep sigh) but, Flash..h-, he's your..STEP father."

Alex stared at his mother.

"Step Father?"

Twilight nodded.

"yes, it means he became your father only by marrying me.  
but, your REAL father..was s-somebody else."

Alex looked shocked.

"i..I don't understand."

Alex looked panicked.

"If dad isn't my real father..then: (exclaiming) _**WHERE IS MY DADDY!?"**_

Twilight looked at her son solomely..  
then, shut her eyes, tears escaping them.

"he's..he's in heaven, dear.  
he died before you were born."

Alex stared with wide eyes.

"d-d-died?"

Twilight looked at Alex..then exhaled sharply.

"it's been Five Years..SIX in a few months.  
but, it feels like only yesterday when I last saw him."

Twilight exhaled as she rested her elbows on the table and, cupped her face in her hands, rubbing gently.

little Alex heard a choke come from his mother..then, a sob.

finally..Twilight began to cry.

"(sobbing, voice breaking) oh, god..i (crying hard)** miss him so much!"**

Twilight cried harder.  
Alex frowned at his mother's tears.

he **NEVER** liked to see his mother cry.

he finally got up off his chair and, walked right over to where his weeping mother sat.

"momma.." began Alex, tugging at her dress

Twilight paused, and looked down at her son.  
for a moment..seeing her deceased love in his place.

"please don't cry."

fresh tears formed in twilight's eyes..but, these were Happy Tears.  
she immediatly scooped little Alex up, and held him close to her.

as if releasing him would make him fade away.

"i love you, son..**SO MUCH.**"

"i..d-do, too." replied Alex, confused

Twilight took a moment to look at him.

"you..You look just like your father, your REAL father."

"do i Really?"

Twilight smiled weakly.

"oh, yes..you DO." said Twilight

"from your precious little nose (touches Alex's nose)  
right down to your SWEET little toes (tickles Alex's toes.)"

Alex giggled for a moment.  
then, calmed down as Twilight stroked his hair affectionately.

"in fact, you look so much like him..I sometimes forget he's gone."

Twilight frowned, feeling her eyes getting wet again.

"mommy.." began Alex

"yes, baby?"

"What was daddy like?"

Twilight looked at her son..then, sighed.

"I can't possably answer that in just a few words, honey.  
his whole life..is like a grand storybook, a fairy tale made REAL."

"Can you tell me?"

Twilight looked at Alex, and smiled.

"SURE, honey..sure." began Twilight

"Let's go on up to my room, and i'll tell you EVERYTHING about your father."

with that, Twilight rose up with Alex in her arms.  
and, walked off steadily out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"so, what was my daddy's NAME?" asked Alex

Twilight smiled.

"YOU'RE name." said Twilight

"when you were born, I named you after your father: "Alexander Cosmos."

"wow.." said Alex Jr, surprised

[Twilight's Bedroom]

Alex Jr. sat on the large bed as Twilight came out with a photo album.

"here we are..one of my most TREAURED posessions."

Twilight sat beside Alex Jr. on the bed.  
she then opened up the album marked: "Twilight 'n' Alex" in front of him.

the little boy widened his eyes at the first photo he saw.

"is that..DAD!?" exclaimed Alex Jr.

twilight smiled.

"Hmm-Mm..Yes, it is."

"but..He looks JUST LIKE ME!"

Alex Jr. wasn't kidding.  
the teenager in the picture looked almost EXACTLY like him.

same ginger red hair, with the same shaggy looking bangs.  
same blue eyes and the same bashful/timid look on his face.

the only REAL difference was that "Alex Sr."  
lacked his son's colored highlights in his hair (a trait inherited from Twilight, no doubt)

Twilight giggled.

"i TOLD you, you looked like him."

Alex Jr. touched the photograph of his father.  
he stared intently at it, as if he expected it to come to life and speak to him.

"and, do you know something else?" began Twilight

Alex Jr. looked at his mother.

"what?"

Twilight smiled.

"you ACT just like him, too.

so Shy..so Timid.  
and, yet: so Gentle, and Caring."

Alex Jr. looked at another photo.  
this one was of his father with a teenager version of his mother.

they both looked Happy.

"how..D-Did you two first meet?"

Twilight exhaled as she thought back.

"well..it wasn't quite "Love-at-First-Sight." began Twilight

"at the beginning, I only looked at him as a friend.  
he was a good person going through a rough time..and, I felt he NEEDED me."

"Did he?" asked Alex Jr.

"Oh, YEAH..he certainly did.  
and, my only regret was that I didn't save him sooner."

"huh?!"

Twilight exhaled.

"here..lemme start at the beginning, this'll ALL make sense."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Decided to go ahead, and get this story started. for those who are New, i'll br brief and to the point.**

**. The following fiction is based in the 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' franchise. but, is set in the "world" of 'Equestria Girls', where the characters have been "humanized."**

**. While based the EQG movie..the fanfic is actually an AU (Alternate Universe) which has it's own continuity (or, "canon") that is different from the regular canon**

** think of it as an "Equestria Girls REMIX:**

**. The story will serve as a crossover with 'Danny Phantom' but, only in the sense that 'The Ghost Dimension' will be featured and, "Ghosts" will be depicted as superhumans, rather than "transparent bedsheet gouls."**

**I decided to begin this story with a prologue. and, have it be told in flashbacks as a story by Twilight, to her son "Alex Jr."**

**I also thought it'd be poetic if I began this chapter with a quote about Life and Death, reflecting the story (it was plenty difficult finding just the right one for this. but, I think it fits the overall description of the story in general)**


	2. a Friendship Forged

**My Little Pony copyright Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

** Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

** "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls**

* * *

**Equestria Girls: Beyond Life and Death**  
**Chapter 02: a Friendship Forged**

* * *

_*******[Equestria City, Five Years Ago]*******_

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

a teenage girl with ameythst eyes groaned as she reached for her blaring alarm clock

"ohhh!..stupid clock.  
and, right in the middle of a Perfect Dream, too!"

Twilight looked at the clock..and, widened her eyes.

"_**TWELVE!?"** _exclaimed Twilight

"Egads!, **I'M LATE!**"

Twilight leapt out of bed and, sprinted into her bedroom bathroom at fast as humanly possible.

while this was going on, a Purple-and-Green dog with a ruby jewel on his collar emerged from his "doghouse."

"(Loud Yawn) tw-Twilight?"

"**NO TIME TO TALK, SPIKE!"** exclaimed Twilight from inside the bathroom

"I overslept..NOW, I'm late for school!"

Spike heard rapid brushing, gargling, a brief shower spray and a flushing toilet.

then, in just a few minutes or so..  
Twlight came rushing out of the bathroom (as naked as the day she was born)

Twilight moved in a lavender blur and, quickly put on some fresh clothes in about 3.1 Seconds.

"wow..that's a new record." said Spike

Twilight gave Spike a quick kiss on his nose.

"bye, boy.  
see you after school!"

with that, Twilight sprinted out of her room like the wind.

_**"HEY, TWI!**_ exclaimed Spike

_**"YOU FORGOT YOUR BOOKS!"  
**_

* * *

_Twilight: "you see, dear._  
_I was Sixteen years old around this time (going on Seventeen)_

_my High School Graduation wasn't that far off._  
_and, i had high hopes for an "alchemy degree" in college."_

_Alex Jr: "(confused) Huh?"_

_Twilight: "(nervously) it's, uhh..like SCHOOL._  
_only..it's so far away that you live there."_

_Alex Jr: "(pause)..and, you were looking forward to THAT!?"_

_Twilight: "It may not make sense to you NOW, Alex._  
_but, when you are That age: Getting into a good college means EVERYTHING."_

_Alex Jr: "i'm not sure i WANT to grow up.."_

* * *

**[Downtown Equestria]**

Twilight sprinted down a sidewalk, passing by (and, nearly knocking over) various people.

**"HEY!"** exclaimed a man

**"WATCH IT!**" shouted a woman

Twilight was in such a rush, that she FORGOT to look either way of the street.  
and, narrowing missed getting hit by passing cars as she crossed the road.

"**HEY, WATCH WHERE YA' GOING YOU CRAZY-(horn blares loudly)!"**

Twilight at last reached the Canterlot High School building.

she took a moment to catch her breath.  
then, made a 'Mad Dash' for the school, and ran inside.

**[Canterlot High School]**

Twilight tip-toed rather quickly.  
trying to get to class, and AVOID any hall monitors in the process.

Twilight eventually found her class.  
she rushed over, and looked inside.

everyone else were already seated.  
and, the teacher was writing something on a chalkboard.

wincing, Twilight carefully opened the door.  
she then ran on all fours, sprinting for her empty seat next to Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

just as she got seated..a voice rang out.

"MISS SPARKLE."

Twilight grimaced as the teacher looked right at her.

"Y-Y-Yes, Mister Renzetti?"

Renzetti eyed the girl.

"You're late..AGAIN.  
and, you know what THAT means, don't you?"

Twilight gulped hard.

"D-Detention?"

"AFTER an appointment with Vice-Princible Luna."

Twilight gulped harder at this (as did everyone else)  
as everybody knew that Luna wasn't known for her "Mercy" and "Kindness"

unlike her sister, Princible Celestia.

"Now..if we may get star-"

Just then, the door opened.  
and, in walked a teenage boy that NOBODY knew.

* * *

_Twilight: "and, THAT my darling..was a day I will never forget._  
_THAT was the moment I saw your father for the first time."  
_

* * *

"I'm sorry..I don't recall ever seeing YOU, before." said Renzetti

the boy stood still, a shy look on his face.  
he then handed a note to the man (with a shakey hand)

"i-i-I'm NEW, just moved here.  
Princible Celestia told me to give you this."

Renzetti took the note and read it.

"(mumbling silently)..AH!, a new student." began Renzetti

"Hmmm.."Alexander Cosmos."  
what a well written name."

Twilight stared at "Alex" intently.

she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
but, there was SOMETHING about the boy that she..Liked.

"My-MY.." began Renzetti

"that is a Nasty bruse on your face."

Twilight indeed noted a darkened area on Alex's cheek.

"How ever did THAT happen?" asked Renzetti

Alex touched his cheek.  
and, for a moment..froze up (almost as if "in terror")

"i-i-i..I hurt myself!" said Alex, quickly

"I was..i-in a Rush getting here.  
I t-tripped, and i..FELL."

Fluttershy stared at Alex..noting the Fear in his eyes.

"Well..that'll teach you to run in the halls." said Renzetti

"and, in the future I expect you to arrive at school ON TIME."

"y-yes, sir." said Alex, nervously

"now, TAKE A SEAT."

Alex nodded.  
then, made his way to down the class room.

he passed by Twilight..who stared at him.  
(noting another bruse at the back of his neck)

Alex made his way to the back of the room.  
he took a seat next to Rainbow Dash, and exhaled sharply.

the rainbow haired girl eyed him.

(("mister renzetti can be pretty strict, so watch yourself.")) whispered Rainbow Dash to Alex

Alex smiled weakly.

(("thanks..i WILL."))

Twilight continued to look at him.  
then, finally returned to her desk..then froze.

"cr*p!, I FORGOT MY BOOKS!"

_**[Present]**_

Alex Jr. stared at the many pictures in the album as he listened intently at his mother's story.

"Mom..what did you mean when you said it wasn't "Love at First Sight", at first?"

Twilight exhaled sharply.

"well, son.. you see.."

Twilight sighed, trying to think of a simple way to explain this.

"I loved your father..but, he wasn't my "first love" began Twilight

"There was a time long ago that I liked your step-father, Flash Sentry.  
and, I thought that HE was the only man that I could ever love."

Alex Jr. looked up at his mom.

"and..he wasn't?"

Twilight looked down at his son.

"Don't get me wrong: I 'DO' care about Flash.  
but, back then..I realised that I only loved Flash like I love my brother.."

Twilight looked at her son again..with soft, caring eyes.

"and..when your father died, Flash cared enough for ME to become my husband  
and, help me raise you..and, to ensure that you'd have "a" father around."

Twilight exhaled sharply, staring into space.

"i love Flash..but, there was only one man that I was even IN LOVE with.  
and, No One (not even Flash) could ever replace Alex in my heart."

Alex Jr. stared at his mother.

"i..don't understand that at all, momma."

Twilight smiled weakly as she ruffled Alex Jr's hair a bit.

"you WILL..someday."

"NOW..back to the story."

* * *

_Twilight: "Now, as I was saying..I had just come to terms with Me and Flash just being friends._  
_and, I wasn't quite ready to 'get to know' any new boys..Romantically, anyway._

_but, Something about Alex drew me in..made me Interested._

_I don't know if it was his Shy, Timid nature._  
_or, that Sweet and Innocent look on his face..like a Puppy Dog._

_I just wanted to get to know him, better.._  
_and, Thankfully for me: I wasn't the only one."_

* * *

**[Canterlot High Schoolyard, Recess]**

Twilight exited the school building, and into the schoolyard.  
where a variety of teenagers were gathered, socializing with one another.

"Howdy, TWI!" called a southern sounding voice

Twilight looked..and, smiled as she saw a group of girls approach.

one was blonde, and dressed in western clothing.

another was dressed in sports clothes, and had multi-colored "rainbow" hair.

another had purple, wavey hair and dressed in expensive looking clothing

one had pink, cotten candy-like hair and had a cheery smile on her face.

and, the last had long light pink hair that covered drooped over her eye a bit.

"Applejack!, HI!"

Twilight "hugged" her five friends.

"So, what'cha been up to, Twilight?!" asked Applejack

Twilight shrugged.

"oh, Same Old..been studying like crazy.  
planning ahead for college, and an exciting career in-"

"**BOR-_RIIIIIIING!"_** chirped Pinkie Pie, in a sing-song voice

"Yeah, you need to Loosen Up and, have some FUN for a change!" added Rainbow Dash

Twilight looked at the tomboy.

"I..Am having fun: Reading IS fun."

"No, darling.." began Rarity

"That is Homework.  
and, any type of Work is the complete opposite of Fun."

Applejack eyed Rarity.

"while that is up fer' debate..  
I do hafta' say this: Even the Horses need to do somethin' OTHER than plowin' the fields ev'ry mornin."

Twilight eyed Applejack.

"yeah..Well, I-"

Rainbow Dash grabbed Twilight's shoulders

"-Need to take a break from all the books and, have a little fun like a NORMAL Girl!"

"Oh, and I know **JUST. THE. THING!"** exclaimed Rarity, her eyes bright

"The Equestria Square Mall just got a new shipment of dresses in the Fashion Section STRAIGHT FROM MILAN!  
Why, we could ALL go and try out each and EVERY one until they throw us out at closing time."

Rainbow Dash and Applejack both stared at Rarity, scowls on their faces.

"gee..that sounds fun." began Rainbow Dash

_"(muttering) about as much fun as sticking a red hot poker up my-"_

"Why don't we all come over to mah' farm out of town." Spoke up Applejack

"we can ride mah' granny's horses all 'cross the countryside."

"No offense..but, I think i'll pass." said Pinkie

"LAST TIME, that Big Black Horse bucked me clear off and, stuck my pretty head in that old Tree Trunk

(shivers) i was stuck in there with the Spiders and Rats for HOURS!"

"ol' Tornada was just in one of his moods: I promise he'll be gentler this time."

"I'd rather go to this new club downtown.  
(excited) It's got MUSIC!, SUGARY FOODS & Drink..and, the _**CUUUUUUUTEST**_ **BOYS!"**

As usual, Fluttershy was silent.

"Hey, SHY!" began Applejack

"What'cha think we oughta do?!"

Fluttershy was staring off.

"I think we should go over and introduce ourselves.." said Fluttershy, in her usual meek voice

all five girls eyed the girl, confused.

"Huh?"

The girls then looked, and saw what Fluttershy was looking at..

a lone boy with ginger red hair and sky blue eyes.

"The New Kid?!" said Pinkie Pie

Fluttershy nodded.

"yes..he looks quite lonely.  
I think we should be polite, and make him feel welcome here."

Rarity made an expression.

"I'm not sure that's any of our business or not.  
MAYBE we should just leave him be."

Twilight stared at Alex..who was sitting alone under a shade tree.  
she finally broke away, blushing bright red in embarassment.

"Naw..Fluttershy may be right.  
We SHOULD be right neighborly, an' make him feel welcome."

Rainbow Dash looked at Alex with narrowed eyes.

"he DOES look kinda sad looking."

"SAD!?" exclaimed Pinkie Pie

"OHMYGOSH, You're Right!  
that Poor Boy needs that frown turned UPSIDE DOWN!"

with that, Pinkie sprinted away in a pink blur.

"PINKIE!" called Twilight, her cheeks red

Alex sat alone under the tree.  
hugging his legs as he looked down sadly.

he then exhaled sharply.

"why.." said Alex, silently

"HEY, THERE!"

Alex looked, and was suddenly Face-to-Face with a cotten candy haired girl with an impossably wide smile.

needless to say..he was immediatly jolted from his depression.

"YAHH!"

Alex flinched, falling off.

he then looked up at Pinkie Pie, who herself was staring down at him.  
her hands at her back, and bent in a way that her rear was in the air.

"What'cha Doooo-in?!" asked Pinkie Pie, in a high voice

Alex stared at the strange (and, somewhat crazy looking) girl.

"uhhhh.."

"WOW..Look at your face!" began Pinkie

"So LONG, and so SAD..like a Little, Lost, Orphan Puppy."

Pinkie then grabbed Alex, and pulled him up onto his feet.

"Well, NOT. TO. WORRY!  
"Pinkamena Diane Pie" can put a smile on ANYONE'S face!"

Alex stared at her.

"Pinka-What?"

Pinkie releases Alex..then, offers her hand.

"Hi..My name's Pinkie Pie."

Alex continued to stare at her..then, finally took her hand.

"uhh..A-Alex, Alex Cosmos."

Pinkie grips his hand, and pulls him closer.

"COSMO!?, COOL!  
Do you have a sister named WANDA!?"

"uhh..no?"

"Aww, TOO BAD..(loudly) That would've been AWESOME!"

at last, the other girls joined Pinkie and Alex.

"PINKIE!" snapped Rarity

Alex stared at the girls..then, looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Friend of yours?" said Alex, finally

Rainbow Dash exhaled, feeling embarrassed.

"SOMEtimes.." replied Rainbow Dash, grumbling

Fluttershy then approached Alex, and did a brief "curtsey"

"hello." began Fluttershy

"Welcome to Canterlot High, mister.."

"His name is COSMO!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie

"Alex Cosmos." said Alex

Pinkie smiled brightly.

"Yeah, like I said: His name is COSMO!"

Alex groaned as he rubbed his twitching temples.

"Don't mind her.." began Applejack

"Pinkie Pie is just being "Pinkie Pie", You'll get used to 'er."

Applejack then faced Alex.

"Anyway..Howdy, i'm Applejack: Applejack Smith."

Alex waved nervously.

"n-nice to meet-"

"And, these here are Mah friends.." continued Applejack

"Rarity Glory, Fluttershy Posey, Twilight Sparkle.."

Alex and Twilight stared at one another for awhile.  
bother there eyes wide, and blank looks on their faces

**_((~"and I'd give up forever to touch you.._**  
**_'cause I know that you feel me somehow._**

**_you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be._**  
**_and, I don't want to go home right now._**

**_and, all I can taste is this moment._**  
**_and, all I can breathe is your life._**

**_when sooner or later it's over._**  
**_I just don't wanna miss you tonight._**

**_and, I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand_**

**_when everything's made to be broken._**  
**_I just want you to know who I am."~))_**

* * *

_Twilight: "I lost track at how long I stared into those Big Blue Eyes of his.._  
_and, by the way he was looking at me..I imagine he was feeling the same."_

_Alex Jr: "I thought you said you didn't love him, yet."_

_Twilight: "I said: I wasn't "planning" on dating anyone.._  
_(deep sigh) but, whenever you fall in love..none of that matters._

_In my mind, he was just a boy that needed a friend._  
_but, in my heart: HE..was The One."_

* * *

Twilight and Alex at last broke away, both blushing wildly.

"..an' it seems you've already met Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie." finished Applejack

"um..Y-Yeah." stuttered Alex, still nervous

"N-N-Nice to meet all of you."

Rainbow Dash then faced him.

"So..ALEX.  
where are you from, exactly?"

Alex averted his gaze, twidling his fingers a bit.

"well..I-I used to live in the Big City.  
b-but, my family recently moved here in town."

"Oh, so yer' a City Boy." began Applejack

Applejack then put her arm around Alex.

"Well, Not ta' worry.  
I'll help you grow more accustomed to livin' in a small town in no time.

WHY, you could come over to mah' Grandma's Farm in Apple Acres.  
it's right smack dab in the Everfree Forest, You'd have a GREAT time!"

Alex smiled weakly.

"th-thank, Ms. Applejack.  
but, i'm not sure if I can..My dad gets real mad if I'm away from home for too long."

"Aw, don't you worry your pretty lil' head.  
We'll git you home in time fer' supper."

Alex eased his way out of Applejack's grasp.

"Y-yeah, i..I appreciate the thought.  
but, i'd rather not take the chance: My dad is NOT someone you want to see angry."

Rainbow Dash eyed Alex.

"Hm, sounds like your old man is a real Hard Case."

Alex gulped hard.

"y-yeah..s-something like that."

Rainbow Dash shrugged.

"Well..just tell him your hanging out with some new friends.  
Teenagers ARE allowed to have friends, and have fun with them."

Alex stared blankly.

"friends?"

"YEAH!" chirped Pinkie Pie

"FRIENDS!, you know: People you have fun with!"

"Fun?."

Twilight stared at Alex.

"w-what's wrong, Alex?  
you act as if you've never heard of "Friends" or "Fun."

Alex looked at the dark haired girl..then, exhaled sharply.

"i..i haven't."

the girls faces turned pale.

"wait..you've never had ANY friends before?" asked Rarity

Alex look away..and, shook his head.

"no..Never."

Pinkie Pie then got in Alex's face.

"You've never had FUN!?" exclaimed Pinkie, her face inches from his

"well..i-i've cleaned my house every Saturday: Does that count?"

Pinkie made an unreadable expression.

_**"(shouting) GOOD GRAVY, YOUR WORSE THAN TWILIGHT!**_" exclaimed Pinkie

"HEY!" exclaimed Twilight, annoyed

Pinkie Grabbed Alex by his hand.

"Come on, You need a serious 'crash course' in the Art of FUN and HAPPINESS!  
and, "Professor Pinkie" is just the one to teach you my way of Having a Good Time!"

Rarity and Applejack looked at one another.

"professor pinkie?!" mouthed the two

"i..s-suppose that sounds..fun." said Alex, unsure

"It'll be MAAAAAAAAAG-NIFICENT!  
and, we Start Right Now, IMMEDIATLY!

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Like I said: We start AFTER School!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Technically, THIS is where the story really begins..**

**I feel i must start by reminding everyone that this story is an AU. so, no pointing out continuity errors regarding the canon of the movie this is based on.**

**in this story..(evil voice) I CONTROL EVERYTHING, _HA! HA! HA!_**

**(normal voice) Now, on with my notes..**

**Readers may not that I pointed out an amulet that Spike is wearing.**

**keeping in line with the fact that Animals can't talk, AND Spike being a dog. said amulet is Magic, and enabled Spike to communicate with Twilight and everyone else.**

**Otherwise, he's just a regular dog.**

**The name of one of the Teachers is a reference to "Rob Renzeti" one of many cartoonists who worked on 'Friendship Is Magic' (Renzetti is best known as the creator of Nickelodeon's 'My Life as a Teenage Robot')**

**keep an eye out for OTHER references that I may make. I usually can't help putting in easter eggs for others to find.**

**As this is a TwilightxOC story. I felt I should go ahead, and explain why Twilight and Flash Sentry aren't a couple, here (and, also make clear that i DO NOT hate Flash, and that he still serves a purpose in my storyline)**

**Sometimes, romantic relationships don't end in tears. Sometimes, couples split up on friendly terms and remain close in other ways.**

**for me, Twilight and Flash remain friends**  
**(and, REALLY..those who have read Chapter One already know she's married to him, anyhow **  
** so, there is really no need to fuss over Twilight being romantic with somebody else)**

**I also hope my official introduction of Alex was successful.**

**that he is every bit as Shy and Timid as Fluttershy is. and, that he is hiding some unknown pain from everyone else**  
**(those who have read my Oneshot Preview "a Life Cut Short"**

** must ALREADY know what that pain is..but, please don't spoil it for anyone)**

**Hopefully, I left vague enough hints to keep everyone satisfied.**

**I also tried adding some humor in this chapter.**

**for one, I think it's hilarious that Applejack engages in horse riding (and, that Pinkie Pie had a bad experience with a "wild stallion") given that in the original series, they are ALL types of Horses.**

**heck, for all we know, a FEW of Applejack's horses may resembles their Pony Counterparts.**

**I also took advantage of Pinkie Pie's "Fourth Wall Breaking" humor. by making an obscure reference to another cartoon when learning Alex's name (if any of you can spot this reference, then kudos to you.)**

**the scene where Applejack introduces Alex to "The Gang" took some time. as I (for whatever reason) wanted them to have sensible First and Last names.**

**Luckily, Pinkie Pie's full name was revealed in an episode of FIM so, she was a pretty easy one..**

**Applejack's grandmother is called "Granny Smith" so, i'm guessing her surname is Smith as well (close enough, anyway)**

**Fluttershy's surname "Posey" is a reference to her original WIP Name during the production of FIM.**

**Likewise, Rarity's surname "Glory" is a reference to a G1 Character that many say she is based on/similar to.**

**Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash didn't need any surnames. as I figured "Sparkle" and "Dash" were good enough.**

**I also hope that I stayed true to the "Friendship" theme of the franchise as a whole. with the Main Six wanting to be friends with a complete stranger who doesn't have/never had ANY.**

**It may seem corny. but, when you get down to brass tacks: it makes sense.**

**oh, yeah.. and, I also include a piece of the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls**

**as it seems like an appropriate song/music when meeting your love for the first time.**


	3. Welcome to Equestria

**My Little Pony copyright Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

**"Scrooge" by Jim Henson Productions/Walt Disney Pictures**

* * *

**Equestria Girls: Beyond Life and Death **  
**Chapter 03: Welcome to Equestria  
**

* * *

_Twilight: "so, We ALL agreed to spend our day with your father._  
_showing him around, ensuring he had a good time.._

_just generally being his friend._

_(exhaled) course, I had detention AND a session with Vice-Princible Luna._  
_so, my friends had the choice of either going on without me,_  
_or, WAITING several hours for me to finally join them."_

_Alex Jr: "Which did they do?"_

_Twilight: "(light chuckle) what do you think?"  
_

* * *

**[Canterlot High Schoolyard, HOURS Later]**

It was now afterhours in the main schoolyard of Canterlot High..

most of the other students had either gone on home or, were in town someplace engaging in their own school activities.

MOST.

still remaining were Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Alex.  
all of which sat at the steps of the main doors, awaiting Twilight.

and, Needless to say..Alex was getting nervous.

Alex just sat "still", his hands twitching.

Pinkie was the first to notice this.

"hey..You Alright, Lexi?!"

Alex swallowed hard.

"no..i'm N-NOT.  
I'm certain dad is throwing a fit by now."

"It won't be much longer.." began Applejack

"Twi' just needs to talk with Princible Luna.  
THEN, she can join us in showin' you around town."

Alex looked at the five girls.

"you..d-don't really need to do this, you know." began Alex

"I mean..If i must be given a tour, just ONE of you can take me.  
You don't all have to go with me."

"yeah..we know." said Rainbow Dash

"But, we're all a team.  
We either all go TOGETHER..or, Not At All."

Rarity then patted Alex on his back.

"And, if ONE of Us are to spend the day with you, darling..  
then, we ALL might as well do the same."

Alex looked down a bit.

"i-i-i don't really want to be a bother-"

"ALEX: It's OKAY." said Rainbow Dash

"we don't mind.  
((under breath) sheesh, this guy out shy's fluttershy"))

"what?" said Fluttershy

"Nothing!"

It was at this very moment that Twilight at last came out..with Vice-Princible Luna.

"Now, REMEMBER what we talked about." spoke Luna

"I know, Vice-Princible Luna.." began Twilight

"From now on, i'll make sure my Alarm Clock ALWAYS Set, and Plugged in."

Luna crossed her arms, eyeing Twilight.

"Good to hear, Ms. Sparkle."

Luna then looked over at Alex (who by now had stood with with the others)  
and, for some odd reason: Stared at him for awhile.

"you Alex Cosmos?" said Luna

Alex looked nervous.

"uhh..y-yeah?"

Luna made an unreadable expression, followed by a soft noise in her throat.

"you kids have a pleasant afternoon."

with that, Luna turned and walked back into the school building.  
feeling safe at last, Twilight let out a sharp exhale.

"WHEW!, thank goodness.."

the others approached Twilight.

"So, Twi.." began Applejack

"How'd things go with "Their Highnesses?"

Twilight shrugged.

"oddest thing.." began Twilight

"Vice-Princible Luna was hellbent on punishing me.  
and, Princible Celestia wanted to go easy on me."

"Ha!" laughed Rainbow Dash, crossing her arms

"Sounds like "business as usual."

"yeah, well..HERE is where it gets weird.  
When I mentioned I had to meet up with you guys to show Alex around town

Vice-Principle Luna just..FROZE.  
she then withdrew her punishment for me, and actually agreed with her sister to let me off with a warning."

The other five girls were just as Stunned and Shocked as Twilight was.

"wow..You think the Vice-Principle has a "soft spot" for our little Alex!?" exclaimed Pinkie Pie

"Don't be ridiculous, Pinkie." said Rarity

"YEAH, Every "Joe" and "Jane" in Equestria knows that Luna HATES everybody..even her own sister." said Rainbow Dash, chuckling

Alex frowned.

"she kinda scares me." said Alex

"yeah..me too." added Fluttershy

Twilight then approached Alex.

"Aw, Don't be.  
Vice-Principle Luna may SEEM Cold, but deep down..she's real nice.

I mean..You should've seen her at last year's Halloween Party!  
she got so into the games and activities then, that it was like she was "One Of Us."

"Yeah.." began Rainbow Dash

"but, ONLY on Halloween.  
Every other day she acts like we're convicts or something."

the group shared a short laugh together..

Then, Twilight spoke up.

"I can't believe you all waited for me."

the other girls all smiled.

"Hey..We're all a TEAM, remember?" said Applejack

"YEAH!" chirped Pinkie Pie

"All for One, or NONE for All!"

Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash snickered at this.

Twilight then smiled weakly.

"I'm..not sure that's how the saying goes, Pinkie.  
but, I get what you mean: Thank You..ALL of You."

Twilight looked at Alex.

"and, Thank YOU, Alex for waiting, too.  
and..I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

Alex darted his eyes nervously.  
the boy then exhaled sharply, and looked right at Twilight.

"well..we ARE friends, aren't we?"

Twilight smiled.

"Yes..FRIENDS.  
and, today, we're ALL going to show you what that means."

Alex's cheeks flushed red.

"uhh.."

Suddenly, Rarity grabbed Alex, holding him firmly in her arm.

"And, I know JUST the place for us to start: "The Equestria Square Mall"  
That is where EVERY-One goes to mingle after school is over.

and, it's the Best Place for a newcomer to learn "Whose Who."

"Fer' Once..You'll get no Argument from ME, Rarity." said Applejack

Alex looked at Rarity..then, the rest of the girls.

"Is there really that many people I need to know about?"

"(chuckles) You don't know the half of it, Pal." replied Rainbow Dash

With that, the Six Girls and Alex walked off towards a parking lot.

All of which unaware that Luna was watching them from inside the school.  
a grim, almost Pained look on her face as she watched Alex depart with Twilight and her friends.

When they at last disappeared from view, Luna exhaled deeply.  
then, lowered the blinds of the window, darkening the room.

Elsewhere, Alex was being led to rows of parked cars.

"So, which of our Rides are we taking?" said Rainboe Dash, finally

Rarity stopped at a very fancy (and, expensive looking) muscle car.  
then, pressed a button on her keychain.

BEEP-BEEP!

"Mine." said Rarity, with pride

"we're takin' THAT?!" exclaimed Applejack

"Yes..Why?"

"Well, it's so..Prissy."

Indeed, the car had a "feminine" colorating to it.  
being a Bright Pink color, and decorated with glittering decals that looked like Gems.

"It's got leather seating!"

"Eh, i'm with AJ on this one." said Rainbow Dash

Rarity scowled as she pressed her button again.

"Well, which do YOU think we should take?"

Applejack smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Why..This lil' beauty right 'ere!"

Applejack pointed at her personal vehicle..  
which was a Dark Red and Green pickup truck with oversized, treaded wheels.

Rarity's jaw dropped.

"Th-Th-THAT BEAST!?  
You want us to ride THAT!?"

"Bulkhead can git us where we need in no time flat."

Now, Everyone was staring at Applejack.

"Bulkhead?", you NAMED It!?"

Applejack shrugged.

"He's been mighty helpful on the job with Haulin' and such.  
and, He's not that bad'a sight on the road, neither."

"IT'S COVER IN MUD!" exclaimed Rarity

Applejack scoffed.

"Better than Glitter."

Rarity and Applejack began to glare at one another.

Twilight just groaned at this.

(("oh, not again..")) grumbled Twilight

"We are taking MY Car!." snapped Rarity

"it is like myself: Civilized, Refined..in other words: PERFECT."

"It's a Clown Car, Rare."

"Better than a MONSTER TRUCK!"

Applejack grinded her teeth.

"and, just WHAT-IS-WRONG with Monster Trucks!?"

"Okay, THAT'S ENOUGH!" snapped Twilight, sepparating the two

"We just need to get to the Mall, It doesn't matter HOW.  
And, being the only Level Headed person here..we're taking MY Car."

Everyone looked at a Plain, Average looking car.

"but..But, it's So..SO-"

"PERFECT!" chirped Pinkie Pie, cutting off Rarity

Rarity groaned loudly.

"FINE.."

as the girls got in Twilight's Car and took their seats Alex looked at Twilight and spoke.

"I thought you all were Friends.  
Rarity and Applejack looked about ready to kill each other." said Alex

Twilight looked at Alex.

"Well..SOMETIMES, friends disagree.  
and, usually end up fighting over something.

but, the important thing is that you make up later, and forget it.  
because No Fight is more important than Friendship."

Alex was silent as her began pondering over this.

"Sooo..This kinda thing is Normal?"

Twilight nodded.

"Yeah..No One can get along ALL the time.

We each have our differences, It makes as all unique.  
but, True Friendship is caring for someone Despite their flaws."

Twilight then placed her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"It's called "Diversity"  
and, it's the cornerstone of Friendship."

Alex looked at Alex..then, smiled weakly.  
both him and Twilight stared at one another for awhile.

"HEY!" called Pinkie Pie

Twilight and Alex were jolted from their trance.  
they looked, and saw that everyone else were buckled up.

"You lovebirds DONE, yet!?  
We have a Mall to get to!"

both Alex and Twilight blushed bright red at this.  
they then nervously rushed to the car, and took their seats.

and, as luck would have it..Alex ended up in the seat right next to Twilight.

Twilight glanced at Alex (who also glanced at her)  
they then quickly averted their gaze, blushing wildly.

"Dooo, Doo-Doo, Doooo.." hummed Pinkie with a mischievious grin

Twilight scowled as she started her car.  
she pulled out, and soon drove off into the street.

* * *

"We'd only barely known each other and, it seemed my friends ALREADY wanted to make wedding arrangements." said Twilight, with sarcasm

Alex Jr looked at his mother with inquisitive eyes.

"Wedding?"

"uhh..Th-That's when "Mommies and Daddies" officially become a couple as grown ups." stuttered Twilight

"(sharp sigh) unfortunenately..YOUR daddy and me never got to do that."

Twilight frowned, yet another pained look on her face.

"Why?" asked Alex Jr, still bewildered

"you'll know soon.  
but, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

* * *

**[Equestria Square Mall]**

Twilight Drove into the large, nearly filled Parking Lot of the Mall.  
she found a parking space, and parked into it flawlessly.

"There.. Perfect Textbook Driving." said Twilight, proudly

"pat yerself on th' back later, Twi." said Applejack

"And, let's get our "Mall Crawl" on!" said Pinkie Pie

the girls all got out of the car quickly.

Alex was last to get out.  
and, took a moment to stare at the massive building before him.

"wow, that certain is..BIG."

"It's even BIGGER Inside!" said Pinkie Pie, clinging to his shoulder

Twilight exhaled sharply..then, walked to Alex.

"All "Pinkie Logic" aside..  
it may be best if you stick close to us, Alex.

It's..Pretty Easy to get lost in this place."

"Even easier for Newcommers." added Rainbow Dash, gently "punching" Alex's shoulder

Alex looked at the girls..then, smiled weakly.

"well..Okay.  
I'll try not to wander off."

"Good." said Twilight, taking Alex's hand

"then, let's go."

Alex blushed, feeling his body grow warmer at Twilight's touch.  
Twilight herself felt a little warm (but, she ignored it)

"**PHHH-_WOOOOOOOO!"_**

the others watched as Pinkie "advanced" ahead of them.  
her arms out stretched liek airplane wings, and making "sound effects"

Raise raised an eyebrow, grimacing.

"is that girl..Okay?"

"Just accept it, Alex." began Applejack

"you'll just end up hurtin' yerself tryin' to figure her out."

**[Later]**

Alex in the Food Court at the Main Lobby of the Mall.

he was with Fluttershy, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle  
as Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had gone ahead to do some "shopping"

just then, a waiter walked up to the group with a tray of food.

"Here are your orders.." said the Young Man

"Why, thank you so very much." said Twilight, politely

the Waiter smiled, then walked off.  
Alex reached for a Cheeseburger and one of the Sodas.

as Alex bit into it..he smiled.

"wow..this is Soooo GOOD!" exclaimed Alex

Applejack chuckled.

"Landsakes, Alex.  
You act as if you ain't never had a Cheeseburger before."

Alex swallowed his bite.  
then, took a sip of his soda.

"No..I (urp) haven't.  
mom mostly makes me Buttered Bread or Toast."

Fluttershy looked at Alex.

"why?, are you..p-poor?"

Alex paused, looking down.

"sort of.." said Alex, meekly

"Dad makes all the money..but, leaves very little for mom and me."

"Why?" asked Twilight

"What all is He doing with it?"

Alex paused, his expression almost looking "scared"

"i..I'd don't..err, know."

Applejack eyed Alex, noting the twitchiness of his eyes.

"hmm..okay, then." said Applejack, suspicious

At that moment, the other three arrived.

"We're BAAAAAAAAACK!" said Rarity, in a Sing-Song voice

the three all sat with the others.

"and, Look what we got!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, proudly

Rainbow Dash took out a pair of shoes..Athletic Sneakers, to be exact.

"They say THESE are the "sneaks" that MJ wears at all his games!"

Alex looked confused.

"M-who?"

"Michael Jordon!  
the Greatest Basketball Player IN THE WHOLE DANG UNIVERSE!"

Rainbow Dash hugged her new shoes.

"With THESE babies, I'm gonna fly!"

"But, you can already fly." said Fluttershy

Twilight looked at Fluttershy.

"Yes, but you know the rules of ALL forms of Competitions in Equestria: NO Special Talents."

Fluttershy sunk into her seat, blushing with embarrassment.

"oh..right, i-i forgot."

"yeah, well..Flight or Not.  
I am so gonna SMOKE 'em come next game.

Lightning Dust doesn't stand a CHANCE."

Rarity then began digging into her bag.

"Want to see what I got!?"

Applejack scowled.

"eh..No, Rare, not rea-"

"TA-DAAAAA!"

Rarity proudly showed everyone a Pink-and-White dress with bright yellow "frilly things"

"What do you think!?" exclaimed Rarity, barely able to contain her excitment

All (except Alex) just stared at Rarity with frowns and half closed eyes.

"Gee, I dunno.." began Applejack, finally

"it looks like th' same ol' thing you got Last Time we were here."

"No so, Applejack!" began Rarity

"LAST Time, I bought a WHITE and Pink Dress.  
This one is clearly Pink and White."

Applejack rolled her eyes.  
then, planted her chin firmly in her hand.

"wow, Rarity..that IS a difference." said Applejack, with sarcasm

Twilight sighed, then looked to Pinkie.

"Pinkie, what did You buy?"

Pinkie smiled wide (her shiny teeth nearly sparkling)

"Without a doubt..the most AWESOME THING to ever happen to Humankind!"

Pinkie reached into her bag, and drew out what looked like a DVD Box.

"Ta-DAAA!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, happily

"Beast Wars, The COMPLETE Series!  
includes the original and Japanese versions."

Rarity just stared at Pinkie.

"What?!" said Pinkie

"Pinkie Pie..you are my dearest friend, and all that.  
but, sometimes you can be so..soooo.."

"Nerdy." said Rainbow Dash, a smirk on her face

Pinkie just grinned.  
not taking her friends indifference badly At All.

Twilight then exhaled.

"Okay..Now that we're all here.  
I believe we should get started on tutoring Alex."

Alex looked at Twilight.

"you mean..telling me of the people I should know?"

"Exactly." replied Twilight

the group then all looked out at the lobby.

Twilight then spotted someone familair.

"Okay, you see that girl?"

Alex looked, and spotted a girl with turquoise hair, with white streaks.  
and, had the image of a "golden harp" on her clothing.

"yeah?"

"That's Lyla Hearstrings.  
she's More or Less..Harmless."

Alex looked at Twilight.

"uh..What's that mean?"

Twilight looked at Alex.

"Well, she's not mean or anything..just a little "strange"  
get her talking, and she'll tell you everything about Horses: Real and Imaginary."

"ugh, TELL me about it!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash

"Last time I met her at the lunchroom in school.  
I thought she's NEVER shut up about "Alicorns"

Twilight looked back at Alex.

"For the most part, she spends quite a deal of time with Bon-Bon."

"whos-"

"a girl she's friends with."

the group continued to observe the people in the Mall Lobby.

"uhh..Whose that?" asked Alex

the girls looked where he was pointing: a blonde girl with "cross-eyes"

"oh..that's Derpy Doo." began Fluttershy

"she's a.."Special Girl"  
one who has a difficult time making friends."

"why?, she seems Nice." said Alex

"yes, she is." said Applejack

"but, she's real Accident Prone.  
and, (if pardon me for sayin' this) "Not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Twilight looked at Alex.

"If you want an easy friend, you'd probably find one in Derpy.  
BUT, i'd advise you keep her away from Power Tools, Appliances and Construction Areas.

it's for her own good."

Alex looked at Twilight.

"does she have ANY friends?"

"One: Goldie Harvest (AKA 'Carrot Top')  
a gardner whose family are close friends with Applejack's." said Rarity

Rainbow Dash looked out at the lobby..then, froze.

"aw, crud."

"What?!" said Alex, looking at her

"GILDA."

Alex looked at where Rainbow Dash was pointing: a girl with white, messy hair.

"Whose Gilda?"

"she was..an old friend of mine." began Rainbow Dash, sounding oddly depressed

"but, she changed since last I known her.  
she treated my new friends rudely, and broke off our friendship because I disapproved of her behavior."

Rainbow Dash then looked to Alex.

"stay away from her, Alex.  
she'll just abuse and insult you, Trust Me."

Alex gulped hard.

"a-anyone ELSE that should be wary of?"

"well, for ME: Lightning Dust.  
but, for You, I recommend steering clear of two others: Trixie Lunamoon an-"

Just then, several people began to run off in fear.  
Alex looked out at them, confused at what the comotion was about.

"What's going on?"

At that moment..a girl with Red and Yellow hair showed up.

Twilight grew pale (as did the others.)

"cr*p..it's HER." said Rainbow Dash

"WHO?!" said Alex, wanting an answer

"Sunset Shimmer." said Twilight, solomely

as Sunset march through the Mall Lobby,  
a COLD look on her face several other teens (and, a few adults) side stepped out of the way.

ALL knew better than to get in her way.

_"When a cold wind blows, it Chiiiills you._  
_Chills you right to the BONE." sang a man_

_"but, there's nothing in nature that Freezes Your Heart._  
_like YEARS of being all alone.." sang a woman_

_"It paints your soul with Indifference like a princess paints with Glimmering Gold.." sang an older man_

_"but, the Worst of the Worst-"_  
_"the most HATED and CURSRED-"_

_"is the one we all call: Shimmer." sang some others_

_"Unkind as any-"_  
_"and, the scorn of MANY-"_

_"This is SUNSET SHIMMER.." sang some children_

_as Sunset passed by, several other people began singing their woes_

_"Oh, there goes "Miss Coldheart"_  
_there goes "Miss Shiver and BURR"_

_if they gave a prize for being Mean._  
_the Winner would be HER."_

_"oh, Shimmer loves her wealth because she thinks it gives her POWER._

_if she were a candy, you can best she would be SOUR."_

_"There goes "Miss Ego", there goes "Miss Greed"_  
_The absolute Mistress of the Underhanded Deed."_

_"She takes a great pleasure in pointing out your flaws._  
_us average people live in misery.."_

_"This oughta be AGAINST the Law!"_

_"She must be so Lonely, she must be so SAD._  
_she goes to Extreme to convince us she's BAD._

_She's really a Victim of Fear, and her Pride._  
_look close, and there must be a Nice Girl insiiiide.."_

Sunset eyed some charity workers.  
then, scoffed as she marched off.

_"NAW!"_

_"uh-uh."_

_"There goes "Miss Outrage", there goes 'Miss Sneer'"_

_"She has no time for Friends or Fun-"_  
_"her ANGER makes that CLEAR!"_

_"Don't ask her for a Favor."_  
_"cuz' her nastiness increases!"_

_"No Penny or Nickle for those in NEED!?"_  
_"Not even a speck of Cheese for little "meeses"_

_"There goes "Miss HEARTLESS", there goes "Miss CRUEL"_  
_she Never GIVES, she only TAKES: She lets her Endless Hunger RULE."_

_"If being mean is a way of life, to Practice and Rehearse.."_

_"Then, all that work is "paying off"_  
_for, Shimmer is getting WORSE!"_

_"Everyday, in EVERYWAY: Shimmer is getting WORSE!"_

Sunset at last glared at the crowds of people..  
who finally stopped singing, and walked off.

Sunset sneered.

"losers."

Sunset was about to continue on her way..when she spotted Twilight.  
while Twilight, and her friends quickly ducked out of view..Sunset just grinned evily.

(("you think she saw us?!")) whispered Pinkie Pie

(("i don't know, I didn't-"))

"Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight gasped as she saw Sunset standing before her and her friends.

Sunset smirked at the group.  
an unreadable look in her turqoist eyes.

"Fancy meeting YOU here."

Twilight remained still.  
while Rainbow Dash just glared at Sunset.

"y-yeah..Fancy That."

Sunset then looked at Alex.

"Ooo..and, WHO is This?" began Sunset, planting her hands on the table top

Alex stared at Sunset, feeling uneasy.

"uhh..Alex: Alex Cosmos."

"Alexander Cosmos..hmm, I like that name.  
it's got a "commanding" pressense to it."

Twilight scowled, then spoke up.

"ALEX is new here.  
Me, and my friends are showing him around..helping him grow accustomed to Equestria City."

Sunset stood back up.

"really?..So, your all his "Tour Guides", huh?"

"yes..you COULD say that." replied Rarity, a hint of distain in her voice

Sunset looked at Alex again..casting a 'flirtatious' look at him.

"you know..IF you want to feel more "at home"  
i would be all but too happy show you around."

Sunset then touched Alex's shouler.  
making her fingers "walk across" them like a spider.

"I could show you all the "good spots."

Twilight grew red faced.  
then, (without thinking) swatted Sunset's hand away from Alex.

"We are doing just fine, SUNSET.  
if we need your help, we'ree ask."

Sunset smirked at her rival.

"ooh..someone's a bit more GREEN than Purple, Today."

Twilight said nothing.  
Sunset then eyed the other five girls.

"Lemme guess: PRINCESS speaks for all of you, Right?"

"You might say that." said Applejack, her tone stern

Sunset scoffed.

"okay..FINE.  
I know when I'm not wanted."

Sunset looked at if she was leaving..  
but, suddenly turned right around and faced Alex.

"BUUUT..Just in case you change your mind."

with a sly grin, Sunset drew out a card with some writing on it.

"Here's my Address and Phone Number, babe."

Sunset put the card in one of Alex's pockets..and, patted it.

for some odd reason, This made Twilight even more "red-faced"

"Enjoy your tour with "The Nerd Herd."

with that, Sunset left..swaying her hips Back-and-Forth.

as soon as she was gone, Twilight immediatly reached into Alex's pocket  
snatched Sunset's card, and furiously ripped it into pieces.

"I..take it You and Sunset don't like each other." questioned Alex

Twilight exhaled stressfully.

"you MIGHT say that, yes."

Applejack snorted.

"Another way would be sayin' that Sunset Shimmer  
is a Lousy, No-Good, Shifty Coyote/Rattlesnake."

Twilight looked at Alex with warm eyes.

"Alex..please: stay away from her.

I know Sunset, she may seem "nice" now.  
but, she'll only use you for her own needs..then, dump you once she's lost interest."

Alex looked into Twilight's lavender eyes..then, smiled weakly.

"alright, Twilight..i promise.  
I'll keep away from her if Really want me to."

Twilight smiled.

"good."

Rarity exhaled.

"Okay, I think we've spent enough time "Observing."  
We are here to help Alex have a pleasant, right?"

"Oh, yes..FUN!  
We need to help Alex have Fun!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie

Rainbow Dash leaned back in her seat, her arms crossed.

"I know it's a little late to be asking this.  
but, how can we possably decide on what's "fun" for Alex?

I mean..Everyone has their own Likes and Dislikes.  
and, what's "Totally Awesome" for US, may not be cool for him."

Twilight Sparkle pondered this.

"hmm..you do have a point, Rainbow Dash.  
i mean..we are all Girls, and Alex is.."

Pinkie blinked her eyes, a blank expression on her face.

"is What?"

the other five girls scowled at her.

"He wears Trousers, instead of'a Skirt." said Applejack

Pinkie Pie smiled.

"oh, but of COURSE, Silly!  
Who ever heard of a Boy wearing a Dress!?

That only do that in Scotland."

Twilight was about to say something..when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Hey, Twilight.."

Twilight looked..and, smiled.

"FLASH, Hi!"

Flash Sentry smiled (to which Rarity giggled and waved)

Flash then looked at Alex..who looked at him.

"Whose this?" said Flash

"Alex..Alex Cosmos, i'm new here." said Alex, shaking Flash's hand

"Twilight and her friends offered to show me around town.  
there, uhh..T-Trying to help me have fun."

"really?"

Twilight's eyes then lit up as she got an idea.

"Say, Flash.."

Flash looked at Twilight.

"Yeah?"

"uhh..M-Maybe you can help us.

see..we Really want Alex to have a good time.  
but, we know very little on what Boys like to do."

"HAH!" laughed Rainbow Dash

Twilight ignored her, and continued to speak.

"You think you can help us?  
maybe..take him with YOUR friends, and do Guy stuff."

Flash thought about this.

"Well..I'm not doing anything right now.  
but, I am meeting my friends at the Skate Park tomorrow..

I could take Alex with me.  
introduce him to my friends, show him a few tricks."

Twilight smiled.

"That would be WONDERFUL."

Flash smiled.

"Kay', It's a date..so to speak."

Flash then looked at Alex.

"guess i'll catch you Tomorrow, huh?"

"uhh..Y-YEAH, Sure.  
i'll..see you there."

Flash grinned, pointing his finger in a friendly manner.  
he then walked off and left the group.

Alex then looked at Twilight.

"friend of yours?"

Twilight smiled sheepishly.

"uhh..yeah.  
w-we're good friends."

* * *

Alex Jr. stared wide eyed.

"wait..so BOTH my dad's knew each other!?"

Twilight nodded

"yes, son..they did.  
in fact, you could say they were Best Friends (almost like brothers.)"

Twilight exhaled sharply.

"despite the fact that Flash used to be my boyfriend..Alex trusted him greatly.  
and, Flash had nothing but respect for your father.

when..(voice breaking) when he DIED.  
he asked Flash to watch over me, and help raise you.

and, Flash..his respect for your father was so great that, he was reluctant to take me as his wife, and become your father."

"Why?" asked Alex Jr.

Twilight looked at the young boy.

"he didn't want to take his place." said Twilight

"to Flash, he felt it was like taking advantage of Alex's death.  
like he was stealing Me and You all for himself.

but, Alex assured him that wasn't the case..not when he requested it.  
see..Flash was the ONLY man your father trusted to take care of us.."

Twilight then affectionately ruffled Alex Jr's hair.

"so, no matter what anyone says, even though Flash isn't your real father..  
ALWAYS remember that he loves you just as much as Alex did."

Alex Jr. paused..then nodded slowly.

"okay, momma..i believe you.

so, what happened next?"

Twilight frowned sadly, looking down.

"it got late..and, Alex had to go home.  
I remember driving him to his house, and watching as he went inside.."

a tear formed in Twilight's eye.

"i should've went in with him..I never should've left him alone."

Alex Jr. noted the shakeyness of his mother's voice.

"W-Why?, w-what happened?"

Twilight looked at her son..then, exhaled.

"i'm..I'm not sure if I should tell you this part."

"Momma, PLEASE..I want to know."

Twilight looked at her son again..then, sighed once more.

"There is a reason why Me and Flash have always tried to give you a happy childhood..  
It's because I swore to Alex as he died in my arms that I ALWAYS would."

Twilight sobbed softly.

"because, unlike you..your father lived in Misery and Torment."

Alex stared blankly at his mother.

"what?" squeeked Alex Jr.

"Your father was an angel..so Pure and Innocent.  
(darkly) but, HIS father..was the most Vilest of devils."

* * *

**Author Note: This chapter took a bit LONGER to do (and, it's really just another "Info Dump")**  
**so, the patience of this story's followers is very much appreciated.**

**As usual, I plant little "easter eggs" for readers to note**  
**(hints at things that'll have 'payoffs' much, MUCH later)**

**one thing to note is my decision to include All Six girls in Alex's tour of Equestria City.**

**I did so to have the girls differing personalities play off each other.**  
**AND, to have each one bond with Alex in their own way.**

**I also decided to make some subtle references to the episodes of the "Pony Version" of the show.**  
**by having Applejack and Rarity quarrel a little (and, have Twilight imply this has happened previously)**

**It was also fun making up what type of vehicle the girls drive based on their personalities.**  
**(I can imagine human Applejack driving a pickup truck with monster truck tires)**

**also, (as promised to an associate of mine)**  
**I decided to go ahead and make reference to Transformers in this story**  
**(Both MLP and TF are owned by Hasbro, so..Whose gonna complain?!)**

**I start doing my own version of "a musical" for the Mall Sequence.**  
**by using a modified version of a song from 'A Muppet Christmas Carol' to introduce Sunset Shimmer.**

**It really seemed like the best was to do it.**

**Also, Lyla Hearstrings was mentioned for a good reason.**

**she'll play a surprise part in the story**  
**(one that I am keeping to myself for now.)**

**Also, while this is a TwilightxOC story.**  
**I acknowledge there are a great deal of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry fans.**

**and, just so the "FlashLights" don't get the wrong idea on this pairing.**  
**I decided to have Alex and Flash be friends in this story.**

**one reason why I wrote in Flash in this chapter.**  
**as a male friend of Alex who'll spend time with him with his other friends**


	4. Private Pain

**My Little Pony copyright Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

* * *

**Equestria Girls: Beyond Life and Death**  
**Chapter 04: Private Pain**

* * *

**[Downtown Equestria, Later That Day]**

Twilight drove her car down a street before finally stopping at a curb.

by now, it was just Twilight and Alex.  
as the other girls had already taken their respected vehicles home.

Twilight looked at the house that was suppose to be Alex's house (unknown that Alex himself was ducking into his seat, fearfully)

"This is your house?!" said Twilight

Alex said nothing.  
he only nodded, making a weak sound is his throat.

"mm-hmm.."

"but..But, it's a WRECK!"

Twilight wasn't kidding.

Alex's house looked Old and Worn.  
with dirty, cracked windows draped in shredded looking curtains.

the "lawn" lacked grass, and was just dried earth.  
and, what grass WAS seen, was an ugly Brown color.

Alex exhaled.

"sorry..i-it's all my family can afford."

Twilight looked at Alex..and, noted the pain in his eyes.  
she then smiled weakly, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"it's okay, alex.  
and..i'm sorry."

Alex said nothing..he just shivered.

"can we..s-see each other, again?" began Alex, meekly

"i..I really liked spending time with you and your friends.  
i..(gulp, exhaled) I really did have Fun."

Twilight smiled.

"SURE, Alex..sure.  
Say, how about I go with you tomorrow at the Skate Park?!

I know your suppose to hang out with Flash and his friends.  
but, there's nothing wrong with all of us tagging along for Moral Support."

Alex smiled weakly.

"thanks..I'd LOVE that."

Alex stared at his house..and, shivered again.

"Are you okay?" asked Twilight, concerned

Alex frowned, his body still shaking.

"i..I don't know.  
this is the latest i've ever come home."

Twilight frowned.

"well..if you want, I could come with you."

Alex looked at Twilight.

"I could explain to your folks why your so late." continued Twilight

Alex took a moment to consider this..but, eventually shook his head.

"no." said Alex

"no, I don't want hi-THEM, b-being angry at you.  
this is My Problem, not yours: I can handle it, myself."

"Yeah, but..if you get in trouble, It'll be my fault.  
so, It only seems fair for us to take equal share of th-"

"NO!" snapped Alex, suddenly

"no, you DON'T want that..trust me."

Twilight eyed Alex.

"Alex..what's wrong?!"

Alex's hand was shaking..almost like his nerves were shot.  
but, he gripped his hand and put on a Fake Smile.

"Nothing..nothing at all.  
I-I'll see you, Tomorrow."

with that, Alex got out of the car.  
Twilight watched as he walked down the walk and approached his creaky wooden porch.

Alex took a moment to look back at Twilight (who stared at him.)  
he then exhaled sharply, closing his eyes and entering his house.

Twilight paused, looking down at the steering wheel of her car.  
she then looked back at the old, worn out looking house.

for a moment, she considered going in after Alex.  
curious as to why he was acting so nervous about going home.

but, she pushed it out of her mind.  
she started her car back up (took one last look at the house) and, drove away..

If only she KNEW.

**[Alex's House]**

Alex back was against the shut front door, breathing In-and-Out harshly.

"ALEX!" called a voice.

Alex looked, and saw a woman with ginger red hair approach him.

"m-Mom?!"

Alex's mother, Jessica, looked quite pitiful.

her long hair looked messy and greasy looking.  
her face looked brused, and her eyes red and tearstained.  
her clothes were dirty, and had some holes in them.

"alex, what are you doing returning at this hour!?" began Jessica, in panic

"you KNOW you were suppose to be back hours ago!  
I tried doing most of your chores, but I couldn't do them AND mine!"

Alex started to breath rapidly, his heart pounding.

"is..is D-D-Dad, here?"

Jessica grimaced, her eyes squinting.

"he..WAS."

Alex gulped hard, his face turning pale.

"go to your room, son." said Jessica, monotoned

Alex looked at his mother..then, exhaled.  
swallowing hard, he walked slowly down the hall and to his bedroom door.

he stopped, staring at the door.  
was his room Empty?..or, was his father inside waiting for him?

if he was, then he might as well be entered Hell's Gates.  
and, he was quite hesitant to reach for the knob.

but..like it or not, he had to.  
so, he reached for the metal, orb-shaped doorknob..and, turned it.

with a CLICK, the door opened with a long creaking sound.  
Alex looked inside of his darkened, almost pitch black room.

despite being HIS room..it felt so Alien, so Unknown.  
because he felt like a monster was lurking inside..one he knew too well.

As Alex entered the room..he froze as the strong scent of Cigar Smoke.

_(("no.."))_ thought Alex, terrified

_**SLAM!**_

Alex quickly turned, seeing glowing embers in the dark.

"your LATE, boy." said a dark voice

Alex gulped hard, petrified in fear.  
he then stepped back a little as a dark figure emerged.

Alex saw a man with black hair and amber eyes.  
dressed in dark clothing, and smoking a lit cigar.

Alex's blood ran cold as the man approached him.

"dad.." said Alex, his voice barely a whisper

Lionel grinned a sinister smile.  
he then sucked at his cigar hard..then, blew a LARGE cloud of smoke at Alex's face.

needless to say..Alex began coughing loudly.

"wuss." said Lionel, in response to Alex's coughing

Lionel then glared at Alex.

"why weren't you home doing your chores like you're suppose to?"

Alex's eyes were red and watery.  
with one last cough, he attempted to speak.

"i..(**COUGH!)**, i was..(_coughs, clears throat)_ with some new friends.." said Alex, his voice hoarse

This made Lionel laugh.

"Hah!, as if ANYONE would care about something at worthless as you..heh-heh-heh."

Alex eyed his father.

"t-twilight, does."

Lionel eyed his meek son as he smoked his Cigar again.

"twilight (blow smoke) that her name?  
is SHE the reason you were off fooling around, leaving your work unattended?!"

"and, others.  
I am suppose to meet them tomorr-"

**SLAP!**

Alex gritted his teeth as a stinging pain pulses on his cheek.

"you'd better not be telling your "new friends" about me." growled Lionel

Alex breathed hard as the pain subsided.

"no..No, I haven't!"

"good.  
because, i'd hate to think of what would happen if you were so foolish."

Lionel grinned evily.  
he then sucked on his cigar, intensifying the burning embers.

he then removed it..and, jabbed the cigar into Alex's neck.

"_**GAAAAAAAHHHH!**_" yelled out Alex, as the embers burned into his skin

Lionel blew out smoke as he removed the cigar.  
he smirked and chuckled as he eyed the fresh burn mark on Alex's flesh.

hot tears streamed down Alex eyes.

"i..I'm SORRY!" cried Alex

"i..i promise, I won't be late again."

"oh, I KNOW you won't." said Lionel

the man then reached into his pocket, and pulled out something.  
it was so dark, that Alex hadn't the slightest idea what it was.

That is, until Lionel turned it on.  
and, Alex nearly jumped at seeing the surging electros.

"You have NO IDEA the trouble I went through to get this baby.." began Lionel

"alot of money..alot of "broken necks"  
but, oh-so worth it..(grins evily at Alex) THIS oughta make sure you NEVER forget."

"no..No, PLEASE!"

in panic, Alex fell back.  
then, began to crawl backwards as Lionel approached him.

"No, please..DON'T!  
i-i'll be good, i SWEAR!"

"oh, I know you will..I just want to make sure."

Lionel suddenly lunged at Alex.  
and, throughout the entire night, all that could be heard was Alex's screams and, Lionel's laughter.

But, No one heard any of them..say for ONE.  
and, as Alex's cried echoed..the Guardian of the Night wept.

* * *

Alex Jr. just sat in his mother's lap, a shocked expression frozen on his face.

Twilight then patted his head.

"i know..i know." began Twilight, her voice soft

"Even I still can't believe that any Parent, any FATHER..would treat their own child that way.  
Sometimes I wish it was only a bad dream, that it wasn't real.

But..it DID happen.  
and, when you came to be..we both promised ourselves that you'd NEVER have to endure the same Pain and Suffering that he did."

Alex Jr. remained silent.

So..Twilight continued her story.

* * *

**[Equestria Skate Park, The Next Day]**

a blue haired teenager sped down a long, high ramp on his skateboard and, flew high into air and did several flips and twirls on his way down.

watching at the sidelines were several other teenagers

"NICE ONE, SOARIN!" shouted a "firey" haired girl

Flash Sentry grinned.

"man..he certainly does live up to his name, doesn't he?"

"Without a doubt." replied Spitfire

"he's the best athlete that I know of.  
and, a hellva good Wonderbolt, If I do say so, myself."

Just then, a car pulled up.  
and, Flash saw Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Alex Cosmos emerge.

"Hey, FLASH!" called Twilight

Flash waved back as the four approached him.

"Hope you don't mind if we tag along." began Twilight

"We wanted to give Alex some moral support."

Flash smiled.

"That's great, Twilight.  
but..Where are your other friends?"

Rainbow Dash exhaled.

"AJ got caught up with her chores.  
We couldn't convince Fluttershy to come.  
and, Rarity suddenly caught "every known illness" as soon as we asked her."

"oh."

just then, Rainbow Dash noticed Spitfire.

"COLONEL BLAZE, MA'AM!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, saluting

Spitfire exhaled.

"At Ease, Dash." said Spitfire, slightly annoyed

"we're not at Base.  
So, i'm not Colonel Anything..I'm just Spitfire: a girl looking for some Fun and Excitment."

"YES, MA'AM!" said Rainbow Dash, loudly

"(quieter) I mean..Y-Yes, Spitfire.  
Sorry, but..I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

Spitfire exhaled, rolling her eyes.

"Yes..i know."

At that moment, Soarin skated over to the group.  
jumped up, and grabbed his board while landing on the ground gracefully.

Rainbow Dash just stared at Soarin with oddly "lovestruck" eyes.

"that was Sooooo Awesome." said Rainbow Dash, her mind clearly someplace else

Pinkie Pie giggled at this.

"Hey guys..What's up!?" said Soarin, with a smile

Flash smiled.

"Just meeting up with some friends..and, a NEW one."

Flash motioned to Alex.

"Alex, this here is my good buddy, Soarin: Soarin Jett."

Soarin did a salute.

"MAJOR Soarin Jett of the United States Air Force, AKA "The Equestrian Wonderbolts"  
(looks to Spitfire) and, this here is my step-sister: COLONEL Spitfire Blaze."

Spitfire greeted Alex.

"Charmed."

Alex looked at the two.

"You two are in the Wonderbolts?..but, your all so Young."

"Inductions into the Wonderbolts can start at the earliest of adolescence.  
but, me and my brother are special cases, in that we excelled far quickler than average recruits.

But, we're on leave, and, won't need to report to base in awhile.  
SO, we're spending our free time with our Friends and Family."

Spitfire eyed Alex.

"You okay, pal?: you don't look so good."

Alex looked down, gripping his wrist.

"i, uhh..had a bad night."

"Don't we all.." said Spitfire, casting a "rare" smile

Soarin then offered up his Skateboard.

"So, ALEX..You wanna try?!"

"I-I don't know..I've never really-"

"Oh, there's nothing to it!  
We'll start off Small, i'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

Soarin led Alex off into the Skate Park..to which Spitfire exhaled sharply.

"Come on, We'd better make sure he don't hurt himself."

"Alex, or Your Brother?" asked Pinkie

Spitfire cast a look at the poofy haired girl.

"BOTH."

* * *

_Twilight: "Spitfire wasn't kidding, neither._

_while Soarin's heart was in the right place he tended to have an inability to differate Thrilling Stunts and Recklace Danger."_

_Alex Jr: "Is that why Uncle Soarin's in the hospital so much?"_

_Twilight: "Yes, son..That's it EXACTLY."_

* * *

Soarin and Alex stood atop a medium-sized skating ramp.

while not quite as big as the ramp Soarin was previously on.  
it was still quite big, and made Alex dizzy when he looked down at the others.

"Pretty COOL, Huh?" said Soarin

Alex responded with an audible GULP.

"it's..k-k-kinda HIGH UP, don'cha think?"

"Nonesense!  
I could do this one in my sleep."

Alex eyed Soarin.

"Asleep?..You sure that didn't happen AFTER this?"

Soarin looked at Alex..then, laughed out loud.

"HA! HA! HA! HAH!  
Oh, man..Flash was right, you ARE Fun."

Meanwhile, down below.  
Twilight stared up at the ramp, her eyed trained on Alex.

"You SURE this is safe?"

"oh, I'm sure Soarin knows what he's doing." said Rainbow Dash

"Naw, I wouldn't bet on it." began Spitfire

"as a kid, He once stuck his tounge in a beehive hoping to taste Fresh Honey."

"ouch." said Flash Sentry in response

Twilight swallowed hard.

"M-Maybe we should-"

"Oh, don't worry about it!" began Pinkie Pie

"I'm sure he'll catch on quickly: Like how baby birds learn to fly after being kicked out of their nests."

Rainbow Dash scowled at both her friends.

"oh, I'm sure Soarin wouldn't-"

"_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_

Twilight gasped as Alex (who was shoved by Soarin) sped down the ramp.

"**OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!**" exclaimed Twilight rapidly, biting her nails

Alex's speeding form began to sped up the ramp..  
but, his body fell and slid down the curved surface, while his board flew into the air without him.

he began to raise up from the center of the ramp..  
but, he got clocked on the head by the falling skateboard, knocking him out cold.

"Whoops." said Soarin

**[Later]**

_**SPLASH!**_

Alex coughed and sputtered as he awoke from the ice cold water.

"Okay..He's STILL ALIVE." said Pinkie Pie, with a smile

Alex groaned as he rubbed his sore back.

"hmm..Maybe you should try Rollerblading, First." said Soarin

everyone (except Rainbow Dash) glared at Soarin.

"(deep sigh) OKAY, I'm sorry for pushing you like that."

Alex smiled weakly.

"It's okay.  
to be honest, That was fun..up until I crashed like that."

"Don't Worry!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, putting her arm around Alex

"With a little practice, you'll become a Pro in NO TIME!"

Twilight scowled.

"Maybe we ought to SKIP the extreme sport for now." said Twilight

Flash Sentry looked at Alex..who looked pretty shakey for some reason.

"yeah..that might be smart."

Spitfire crossed her arms and exhaled.

"And, what ELSE could we do, then?"

Twilight thought for a moment.

"well..M-Maybe we could try Horseback Riding."

Spitfire widened her eyes.

"Horse-What?!"

"Applejack has a ranch with horses.  
It might be Fun, AND Safer."

Alex thought about this for a bit.

"Hmm..horse riding.  
You know, that DOES sound interesting."

"GREAT!, then let's go."

**[Apple Smith Ranch]**

Applejack carried buckets of appled over her shoulders groaning a bit as she carried them all to a big red barn.

as she put them down, she looked at her brother.  
who sorting out different types of apples

"Mac..You done plowin' the fields Already?!"

"eeyup." replied Big Mac

"dang, ain't you tired?"

"nope."

Applejack smiled.

"Someday, ah'm gonna figure out where ya' get all yer strength from."

"maybe." said Big Mac, with a grin

Just then, a familiar car pulled up.

"Twilight?!"

Twilight waved as the others got out of the car.

"HI, AJ!"

Applejack approached the group.

"What are ya'll doin' here?"

Twilight shrugged.

"We sorta struck out in Extreme Sports.  
and, we were hoping to try our hand at some Horseback Riding."

Applejack paused.

"huh..well, this is all rather sudden.  
I still have chores to do, so I can't come with ya' right now."

"Well, if now isn't a good time-"

"Oh, no, of course not.  
You can all go on ahead to where I keep the horses and ride 'em yerselves."

Twilight smiled.

"Okay, THANKS.  
(looks to the others) Come on, guys..Let's Go."

Twilight took Alex's hand and, walked off to another part of the farm.

Spirfire just exhaled sharply as she followed with the others.

the group soon made it to the horse stables.  
where they saw stalls keeping various horses.

"Well..this is a lovely smell." said Spitfire, with sarcasm

Soarin eyed his "sister"

"What's your problem?  
Not looking forward to horse riding?!"

"not really, no.  
Jets and Planes I can handle..Horses are another thing entirely."

"Why?, what's wrong with Horsies?!" asked Pinkie Pie

Spitfire exhaled foreefully.

"Their dangerous on BOTH ends.  
and, frankly I don't trust anything being between my legs."

This remark earned a snicker from Soarin..who was promtly GLARED at by Spitfire.

"sorry." said Soarin, quickly

Alex looked into one of the stalls, staring at a Mare and it's Foal.

"wow..these things are pretty cool."

Twilight walked near Alex.

"You know..Applejack's Grandmother says  
that out of all animals in the world: Horses are the most sensitive, and "human-like"

their bond with humans can be pretty strong.  
and, most just LOVE to be ridden."

Alex looked at Twilight.

"really?  
gee..I can't imagine why they would."

just then, a lime green stallion nudged at Alex.  
it then began licking his neck for some reason.

"(giggles) Well, he sure seems to like YOU." said Twilight

Alex eyed the stallion..then, pushed it back.

"(exhales) alright, Alright..I'll ride this one."

"GREAT, 'cuz i've already picked out mine."

Twilight then opened a gate, and led our a purple mare.

**[Later]**

The group rode their horses out down a trail.

while Twilight was doing just fine, Alex was clinging to HIS horse's neck tightly.

Flash then rode his golden horse near Alex.

"you seem Tense, Alex."

"Sorry..I'm new at this."

"Just relax: Horseback Riding is an activity built on TRUST.  
so long as your Horse is happy, it won't give you a bit of trouble."

"But, HOW do I keep mine Happy!?"

Flash grinned.

"Just give him a reason to trust you." said Flash

"I mean, Just look at Pinkie and HER Horse.."

Alex looked over at Pinkie and her Pink Mare.

"**HI-HO, PLATINUM.._AWAAAAAAAY!"_**

Pinkie's horse reared up, neighed loudly.  
and, galloped away at a fast speed.

"yeah..they DO seem to be like-minded..Unlike Spitfire and HER horse."

the two boys looked, and saw Spitfire in a "tiff" with her yellow mare.

"Okay, look.." began Spitfire, glaring at her horse's face

"You don't like me, and I don't like you.  
but, the sooner we get this over with, the Sooner we BOTH can get on with our lives."

Spitfire's horse responded by turning right around.  
it's rear end directly facing Spitfire's face.

"Don't you turn your back on ME, you Jack***!"

Spitfire's horse apparently disliked her last remark.  
as the NEXT thing she did was literally SIT on her.

"**GAH-!.._GET OFF!_**_"_ snapped Spitfire, pinned to the ground

at that moment, Rainbow Dash and Soarin passed her by on their horses.

"hey, Fire..you taking five or what?" said Soarin

"shut up." grumbled the firey haired girl

Alex looked at Flash.

"I think I see your point."

Alex sat back up properly on the saddle.  
he then gently patted on the head of his horse.

"okay, boy..Listen.  
i would really, REALLY appreciate if I can get through this without being Bucked or anything.

so, can you please take this SLOW and STEADY.  
and, take me close to Twilight and HER horse..Mare..Whatever."

Alex's horse seemed to understand.  
as it began moving at a steadier pace, and trotted closer to Twilight.

"Ah..I see you're getting the hang of it." said Twilight

Alex smiled sheephishly.

"Like riding a bike, i guess."

**[Later That Day]**

The group were now inside Applejack's House.  
with them was Applejack's siblings: Big Mac and Applebloom.

"Well..Not quite the "Boy's Night Out" that I had planned for Alex." began Twilight

"but, we all had FUN, Right?"

Spitfire grumbled, a sour look on her face.

"speak for yourself.  
After THIS, running drills at Base is gonna seem like "Cloud 9"

Applebloom looked at Spitfire, innocently

"Did ol' Wildfire sit on ya?"

Spitfire eyed the young girl.

"This sorta thing happen BEFORE?"

"(giggles) Wildfire does that with people she don't like."

Spitfire grimaced angrily.

"Well..So long as Alex had a good time.  
then, I would say today was a VERY good day." said Flash Sentry, changing the subject

Alex smiled.

"yeah..i DID have a good time.  
Horse Riding was more fun than I thought it would be."

"Don't Knock It, 'til Y'all Try It." began Applejack, as she brought over some pies

"That's what mah' Granny always says."

"Eeyup." agreed Big Mac

Soarin grinned wide as Applejack placed down the pies.

"oh, SWEET!  
are these Apple Pies!?"

Applejack eyed the spikey haired teenager.

"No, their Orange." said Applejack with Sarcasm

"Yes, They ARE Apple Pies..ain't got nothin' else but "Apple", here."

"GREAT!" exclaimed Soarin, digging into one

Rainbow Dash just smiled as she watched her crush eat.

Twilight then looked at Applejack.

"Applejack, where IS your Granny Smith?"

"Workin' overtime at a Soup Kitchen.  
Granny's got a heart as Golden as Allll the Corn in the fields at Harvest Time."

Applejack then sat at the table with the others.

"So, Alex..How do'ya like mah' farm?"

Alex smiled.

"I like it..it's Nice.  
Big, Wide Open Spaces, Plenty of Food, Lots of Animals."

Applejack chuckled.

"It's the only life fer' me."

Alex smiled as he took a bite of Apple Pie.

he then noticed that Applebloom was staring at him.

"What?"

"Where'd ya' get that SCAR on yer' neck!?"

Alex grew pale at this.

"**APPLEBLOOM**!, Be Polite!" snapped Applejack

"Well, he DOES!  
He's got'a big one riiiight _**THERE**_!"

Now, even Twilight was looking at it..and, widened her eyes at it.

"what th-"

Twilight pulled at Alex shirt and, saw not only the mark..but others.

"Alex..What ARE These!?"

Alex shivered, growing nervous.

"N-N-NOTHING!"

"You've got multiple scars on your neck, Alex: they are FAR from "Nothing!"

Now, EVERYONE was looking at Alex.

"Th-They came from..a LONG time ago.  
I don't even remember where most of them came from!"

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"Twilight, ENOUGH." said Applejack

"If Alex says he doesn't know, then DROP IT."

Twilight exhaled sharply.

"fine."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief..but, was still acting nervous.

Twilight eyed him, not fully convinced that his scars were "nothing serious."

* * *

_Twilight: "I shouldn't of listened to Applejack._  
_I should've kept asking Alex, PRESSED him to be more honest with me._

_but, I barely knew your father..we ALL did._

_and, like the "ignorant children" that we were,_  
_we thought that minding our own business was the Proper and Polite thing to do._

_I..WE, were So Wrong."_

_Alex Jr: "Why didn't daddy say anything?"_

_Twilight: "Because he was AFRAID, darling._  
_your Grandfather terrorized him so much, that he was afraid to even call for help."_

_Alex Jr: "when DID you help him?"_

_Twilight: "(pause, deep sigh) when Alex's injuries became so severe._  
_that, he could no longer hide them from us, anymore.."_

* * *

**Author Note: **  
**For this Chapter, I knew i'd have to give readers a look at Alex's "personal hell"**  
**but, even I wanted to tone the violence down, so to not risk losing my PG-13 rating..**

**I think first part of this chapter about sums it up.**

** Alex's Mother, Jessica is a Fearful Person (not unlike her son)**  
** and, Alex's father, Lionel is a Cruel Sadist who is implied to engage in Illegal Activities.**

**It's probably best to compare Alex to Cinderella..just Ten Times WORST.**

**Anyway..I hope that I balanced out the Grim Violence of Alex's personal life**  
**with the lighthearted Humor of his socializing with Flash Sentry, Soarin and Spitfire.**

**Speaking of, allow me to say a few things of Spitfire and Soarin..**

** 1. Yes, in this version of 'Equestria Girls'**  
** the "Wondercolts" are called "Wonderbolts" and, are an AIR FORCE Branch in the military**

** I did my best to make them authentic by researching the actual Air Force**  
** and, which is the proper rank for air force officers.**  
** (I may've made some slight errors, but I can't pretend to be an Expert here.**  
** hopefully, it makes plausable sense for Spitfire to be a COLONEL, and Soarin to be a MAJOR)**

** 2. Yes, I am a SoarinxRainbow Dash shipper.**  
** the pairing makes sense, and they have interacted in the actual show (to an extent)**

** besides..Tomboy or Not, RD is still a teenage girl.**  
** and, like most teenagers, she has a Fangirl Crush.**

** 3. Yes, I did decide to make Spitfire Soarin's "Step-Sister"**  
** (just pretend Soarin's Mom and Spitfire's Dad were struck by cupid's arrow one day)**

** They always struck me as a Brother/Sister pair, Anyways.**  
** (and, I'd rather AVOID the whole "Spitfire Vs. Rainbow Dash"/Third Wheel War, if you don't mind.)**

**and, Lastly.**  
**I thought it's be cute for the Humanized Pony characters to "Ride Horses"**

**AND, I hope I made clear that the horses they are riding**  
**are suppose to be horse versions of their pony selves (Ex: Twilight Sparkle riding a Purple Mare)**

**and, yes..I couldn't resist having Pinkie Pie doing a Parody of "The Lone Ranger"**

**I also hint at Twilight and Friend starting to 'wise up' to Alex's Abuse.**  
**but, for the moment, they don't quite know the full story (and, won't figure it out until later)**

**the story needs more time to grow, first.**


	5. Shocking Discovery

**My Little Pony copyright Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro  
**

* * *

**Equestria Girls: Beyond Life and Death**  
**Chapter 05: Shocking Discovery**

* * *

**[Canterlot High, Gym Class]**

a majority of teenage students were gathered in the Gym, dressed in school uniforms.

with them was their teacher: Miss Cheerilee.

"Now, Class.." began Cheerilee

"For today's recreational activity.  
We are going to hone your Response and Reaction capabilities."

many students looked puzzled.

"Huh?!" said Pinkie Pie

Cheerilee scowled.

"We are playing DODGEBALL, Today."

"(ULP!)"

Fluttershy was shaking like a Hairless Cat in the Arctic.

(("i'm not sure I like where this is going..")) whispered Rarity to Twilight

(("oh, RE-LAX..")) began Rainbow Dash

(("dodgeball is just another sport that I am a total master at.  
just Jump, Duck and Evade the balls, and you'll be Alllll-right."))

Cheerilee continued speaking.

"AND, Volunteering on behalf of the school staff,  
to throw the balls that you all will have to avoid will be the following students.."

As Cheerilee spoke a name, a familiar face stepped up.

"Gilda Gryphon..Lightning Dust..Trixie Lunamoon..  
and, serving as team captain: Sunset Shimmer."

All four of the girls smiled "insane grins" at the others.

(("nevermind..we're all gonna die.")) said Rainbow Dash, monotoned

Sunset smirked.

(("aim for the butterfly girl..she's Easy Meat.")) whispered Sunset

Gilda grinned toothy grin.

(("dibs on Sparkle!")) said Trixie

(("nice try, I'M getting Sparkle.  
You wail on "Miss Priss" over there.")) said Sunset

(("you ladies can target whoever you want,  
but, "rainbow crash" is MINE to destroy."))

Gilda nudged at Lightning Dust

(("aim for her belly..that's her weak spot."))

Lightning Dust grinned.

Pinkie Pie grimaced.

(("i'm all for Smiles and Laughter..  
but, those four are creeping me out.")) whispered Pinkie

(("yeah, kinda like how foxes act near a henhouse.")) added Applejack

"Okay, now..GET READY." said Cheerilee

the four girls grinned evily,  
and raised dodgeballs in both hands..while the teens on the opposite side trembled.

"Three.."

flames burned in Sunset and Lightning's eyes.

"Two.."

Pinkie began writing her "Will"

"ONE!"

**SWOOSH!**

**BAM-BAAAAM!**

The bright red balls flew through the air like cannonballs.  
in less than 0.1 seconds, Five or Six students were Already flat on the ground.

Pinkie Pie blew a "funeral march" on a trumpet,  
while everyone else ran in all directions.

Sunset and her team all chuckled as they picked off One teen, after another.

"**EIGHT..NINE..TEN!**" counted Lightning Dust

"**TWENTY, THIRTY, FIFTY-**"

"oh, you are **NOT** getting that many!" snapped Lightning Dust at Trixie

Trixie eyed Lightning Dust

"SURE I am...(one-hundred.)"

"Just pop'em off!, we'll tally our scores LATER." said Sunset, sternly

Twilight and her friends (like everybody else) ran like rabbits.  
trying their best to avoid getting hit by the girls that they KNEW had it in for them.

Ironically, Fluttershy did a much better job at "dodging" then the others were.

Twilight ducked and leapt up,  
as speeding balls jetted over her head, and under her legs.

a brused-up Rarity began crawling on the ground, gripping Applejack's boot.

"i'm..I'm not going to make it (cough!)  
go on..without me (cough, choke) and, tell Sweetie Bell..I love her."

"Okay."

Applejack ran off as dodgeballs "chased her".

"Hey!, **COME _BAAAAAAACK!_**" shouted Rarity, angrily

"(shouting) **I WAS JUST BEING DRAMATIC!"**

_**BAM!**_

a speeding ball hits Rarity in the back of her head, knocking her out.  
Rainbow Dash then ran up, threw Rarity over her shoulder like a sack of potatos and walked off.

"don't worry, Rare..I ain't leaving you behind."

balls were flung at Rainbow Dash..but, hit the KOed Rarity, instead.

Rainbow Dash then smiled.

"PLUS: You make a darn good shield, too."

(("_**SOMEBODY GET ME MY BROWN AND RUBBER UNDERPANTS!**_")) shouted Pinkie Pie via a Megaphone

_**SWOOSH!**_

_**BAM!**_

"AAH!, MY STRADIVARIUS!" exclaimed Octavia

_**SWOOSH!**_

_**BAM!**_

"Marwy hadda Whittle Wham, it's Fweese was White as Snow!" sang Derpy, dazed and confused

_**SWOOSH!**_

_**BAM!**_

"HIT ME, BABY: ONE MORE TI-(BAM!)"

Vinyl Scratch collapsed on the mat.

Twilight ran to a wall.  
she quickly turned, and saw Sunset standing before her.

the Red/Yellow haired girl smirked as she tossed a single ball in her hand.

"well, well, well..What have we HERE?!  
my LEAST favorite person in the whoooole world right where I want her: AGAINST A WALL."

Twilight swallowed hard,  
while Sunset's grin grew wider..and, creepier.

"I've got something special (charged ball with magic) Just. For. YOU!"

"Hey, wait: THAT'S CHEATING!  
You know we can't use magic in a competition!"

Sunset's mystic energy faded..  
but, the transparent shimmer indicated that it was only cloaked, and still remained.

"What magic?!"

"YOU CAN'T-!"

Sunset threw her ball..which shot like a burning comet.

Twilight ducked (narrowing missing the speeding projectile by a hair)  
and, the ball impacted and bounced off the wall, ricocheting throughout the entire gym.

Just then, a door opened..and, in walked Alex Cosmos.

"_**ALEX!, WATCH OUT!"** _called Rainbow Dash

"Huh?!"

Alex looked up..just in time to see a speeding dodgeball impact his face.

_**WHAM!**_

**THUD!**

_**BREEEEEEEEEE!**_

"FOWL BALL!, FOWL BALL!" shouted Cheerilee

everyone rushed over to the Koed Alex,  
who was laying motionless on the floor.

almost immediatly, Twilight and Sunset GLARED at one another.

**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"**  
**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

"WHAT!?, MY FAULT!?"  
"WHAT!?, MY FAULT!?"

"YOUR the one who THREW. THE. BALL, SUNSET!" snapped Twilight, pointing an accusing finger

"Oh, Yeah!?  
well, YOUR the one who ducked!" retorted Sunset, also pointing an accusing finger

"Oh, I'M SORRY.." began Twilight, sarcasticly

"I thought we were playing "Dodgeball"  
Not: "Stand-There-And-Take-It-Like-An-Idiot-Ball!"

"If you **HAD**, This wouldn't of happened!"

**"YOU CHEATED!**: You used MAGIC!"

**"I DID NOT!"**

_**"DID SO!"**_

"**_PROVE IT!"_**

_**(("QUIEEEEET!))**_ shrieked a voice

everyone looked at Fluttershy.

"um..if you please?"

"ohhh..."

Everyone looked back at Alex as he groaned weakly.  
Ms. Cheerilee bent down to examine him.

"ooh..that's one NASTY bruse." said Cheerilee

"Better have Nurse Redheart have a look at him."

Cheerilee picked Alex up,  
and, carried him bridal style out of the gym.

Once gone, Twilight and Sunset resumed glaring at one another.

**"IF HE'S SERIOUSLY HURT, I'LL PUNCH YOUR TEETH DOWN YOUR THROAT!"**  
**"IF HE'S SERIOUSLY HURT, I'LL RIP YOUR HAIR OUT BY IT'S ROOTS!"**

* * *

Alex Jr. raised an eyebrow.

"did you REALLY say that, momma?"

"yes, i did,  
and, I meant every word of it, too."

Alex Jr. paused for a moment.

"How come Ms. Shimmer was mad that Daddy got hurt?"

Twilight exhaled sharply.

"well..because,  
well, son..it's a little complicated."

Twilight looked at her young boy..who looked up at her.

"(deep sigh) baby..I wasn't the only one who liked your father back then.  
Sunset also had a crush on him, and seemed to hate me even more for it."

Alex Jr. looked confused.

"Don't think about it too much, hon.  
just relax, and listen to the story.."

* * *

**[Canterlot High Nurse's Office]**

It was a very 'tense' scene outside the nurse's office..

both Twilight and Sunset were seated next to each other.  
with their respected group of friends glaring at each other..  
(and, if look could kill, they'd all be dead by now.)

just then, the door opened and out came Nurse Redheart.  
everyone (well, Twilight and Sunset, mostly) stood up.

"Which one of you is 'Sparkle' and 'Shimmer?"

"I AM!"  
"ME!"

"alright, YOU TWO: Come with me.  
(looks at the others) The rest of you STAY OUT, there ain't enough room for all of you."

Twilight and Sunset followed Redheart inside the office..  
leaving their respected friends alone with each other outside.

Pinkie Pie smiled.

"So..Who want's to play "Truth or Dare?!"

Gilda grinned.

"Alright..I dare you to climb the Crystal Empire State Building, and take a dive."

Rainbow Dash glared at her former friend.

"Hmmm..Nope, better not: I haven't got a parachute."

"so?"

**[Nurse's Office]**

Twilight and Sunset stepped into the room..where they saw Alex laying on a cot.

his chest was rising and falling (so, they knew he was still alive)  
and, his body was draped with a thick white sheet.

"Is he-"

Redheart turned around, and faced the two girls.

"I want to know EXACTLY what happened during Gym Class..and, I **'WANT-THE-TRUTH!"**

Twilight and Sunset were both flabbergasted.

"Well-(stampers) W-We TOLD you!.." began Twilight

"We were playing Dodgeball, and (glares at Sunset) SOMEONE had it out for me!"

Sunset scoffed at this.

"Sunset ILLEGALLY charged her ball with magic.  
flung it at me..I ducked, and it ricocheted all over the gym and Hit Alex square in the face!"

"LIAR!, I didn't use any magic!" snapped Sunset

"MISS SHIMMER!" snapped Redheart

Sunset put on a "sweet smile"

"Y-Yes, Nurse Redheart?!"

"This is a VERY serious case we have here.  
and, if one of you is lying, I could make the WRONG assessment over Mister Cosmos Health!"

Sunset looked down, frowning.

"Now..I am only going to ask this ONCE: Did you use Magic on your dodgeball!?"

Sunset eyed Twilight..  
then, looked down and exhaled.

"yes..yes, i did."

Redheart gave Sunset her usual "cold glare"  
then, turned right around and approached Alex's sleeping form.

"THANKFULLY, Mister Cosmos injuried weren't too servere.  
he only suffered a mild concussion, and a brusing over his eye."

Twilight and Sunset walked near Redheart,  
and, noted what looked like a "blackeye" on Alex's face.

"THIS, However.."

Redheart tore the blanket off, unvealing a shirtless Alex.

Both Twilight and Sunset covered their mouths,  
stunned and shocked at what they saw before them.

"WASN'T caused by a stray dodgeball." finished Redheart, her tone stern

the two girls stared at Alex's body: Nothing but Scars and Bruses of varied types.  
most were faded, while some were more recent..ALL look horribly grotesque.

as Twilight and Sunset stared, Redheart continued to speak.

"Now..I realise that boys his age do some Crazy Stuff after school hours.  
but, either this boy is engaging in some seriously EXTREME sports.."

Redheart then faced the two teenagers, glaring at them.

"OR, HE'S BEING **BRUTALIZED!**" snapped Redheart, back in "Scary Nurse" mode

Redheart looked at Twilight.

"Do YOU know anything about this?!"

"N-N-NO!, I Don't!" stampered Twilight, still shocked

"You SURE?!  
You and Him are awfully "chummy", You MUST know something!"

"I Don't, REALLY!  
I-I-I'm just as surprised as you are!"

Redheart snorted.

THEN, she look to Sunset Shimmer.

"And, what of YOU?"

Sunset at last broke her gaze, and looked at Redheart.

"What ABOUT me?"

"You have anything to do with this?"

Sunset was taken aback, stunned.

"WHA-!?, YOU THINK I DID THID TO HIM!?"

"You have a "dubious" reputation, Ms. Shimmer..  
Many students here, both Boys, Girls and even CHILDREN are afraid of you.

SOME..have even reported "exccessive force"  
from YOU, and your group of friends."

Sunset crossed her arms, scoffing.

"Maybe..But, I would **NEVER** hurt this boy.  
and, even if I did, CERTAINLY not like this!"

Sunset looked at Alex, again.

"I mean..JUST LOOK AT HIM!"

Redheart and Twilight looked again.

"For someone like ME?, I'd given a quick beating.  
left you with some bruses that go away in a week.

but, THIS!..(deep sigh) This is the work of a Sadist, a True Sociopath.  
SOMEONE hates this kid, and took his sweet time to make sure he knows it.."

Sunset began pointing at random scars on Alex's body.

"This burn was obviously done with a lighter..or, SOMETHING.  
and, this Loooong scar across his chest must've been done with the same kind of knife you cut meat with!"

chills went down Twilight's spine.

"SO, he's being butchered..but, by WHO?" said Redheart

Sunset shrugged.

"Search me.."

Redheart eyed Sunset (her face INCHES away from hers)

"hmph..alright, then."

Redheart pulled away, and scribbled into a clipboard.

"I'll have to report this to Principle Celestia.  
if this boy IS being abused, then it MUSt be thoroughly investigated."

Red looked at Sunset.

"and, as for YOU, Ms. Shimmer..  
I suggest you report to Vice-Principle Luna's office IMMEDIATLY."

"What for?"

**"FOR USING MAGIC DURING A COMPETITIVE EVENT!"**

Sunset cast a glare at Twilight..  
the, glanced over at Alex (frowning as she did), then finally stormed off.

Twilight looked back at Alex,  
once again staring at his many scars and bruses.

"i..I don't understand." began Twilight, awestruck

"Who would do such a thing!?  
and..WHY didn't he tell me?"

Twilight's eyes became wet and moist.  
her mind running wild on how Alex's injures may've occurred.

"I don't know.." said Redheart

"But, it is MY Job to find out,  
and, put a stop to whoever is doing this."

Redheart then exhaled.

"I have to go report this.  
YOU stay here, and keep an eye on the patient."

Twilight looked at Redheart, and nodded.

"Y-Yes, Nurse Redheart..I-I will."

"good."

With that, Redheart turned and walked out.  
leaving Twilight ALONE with the still unconscience Alex.

but, not for very long..

"Twi?"

Twilight looked back, and saw her friends entering the room.

"We saw Sunset and Nurse Redheart leave..What's-"

Just then, the girls all froze upon seeing Alex.

_**"GOOD LORD!"**_  
_**"HOLY-!"**_  
_**"TARNATION!"**_  
_**"EEP!"**_  
_**"GOLLY!"**_

the girls stared at Alex's many, MANY injuries.  
then..they looked at Twilight (who had a "far out" look in her eyes)

"Twilight..WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Twilight exhaled sharply.

"i wish i knew."

Twilight eyed a discarded shirt (which she knew to belong to Alex.)  
she then grabbed it, and carefully put it back onto Alex, concealing his scars.

"someone is hurting alex.." said Twilight, finally

"alex is being hurt BRUTALLY.  
and, it seems he's been hiding it from me-, US..all this time."

Applejack scratched her head.

"hmm..well, That sure explains why he acts so Nervous all th' time."

"But, WHY wouldn't he tell us about it!?" exclaimed Rainbow Dash

"i mean..WE'RE HIS FRIENDS!: Doesn't he trust us!?"

Fluttershy frowned as she stared at Alex.

"maybe..maybe he DOES trust us.  
b-but, he's..just SCARED."

Twilight thought for a moment..then, remembered something.

"scared.."

_*****[Flashback]*****_

_"Are you okay?" asked Twilight, concerned_

_Alex frowned, his body still shaking._

_"i..I don't know._  
_this is the latest i've ever come home."_

_Twilight frowned._

_"well..if you want, I could come with you."_

_Alex looked at Twilight._

_"I could explain to your folks why your so late." continued Twilight_

_Alex took a moment to consider this..but, eventually shook his head._

_"no." said Alex_

_"no, I don't want hi-THEM, b-being angry at you._  
_this is My Problem, not yours: I can handle it, myself."_

_"Yeah, but..if you get in trouble, It'll be my fault._  
_so, It only seems fair for us to take equal share of th-"_

_"NO!" snapped Alex, suddenly_

_"no, you DON'T want that..trust me."_

_Twilight eyed Alex._

_"Alex..what's wrong?!"_

_Alex's hand was shaking..almost like his nerves were shot._  
_but, he gripped his hand and put on a Fake Smile._

_"Nothing..nothing at all._  
_I-I'll see you, Tomorrow."_

_*****[End of Flashback]*****_

Twilight widened her eyes.

"Alex IS scared of something..Terrified.  
and, whatever it is..It's at HOME."

"What?" said Rarity, puzzled

"I remember driving Alex to his house one day.." began Twilight

"It was LATE, and he was trembling in fear.  
He was Afraid to go back home that day.."

Twilight touched her head, her own body trembling.

"Wait.." began Applejack

"Are you sayin' that Alex is bein' abuse by HIS OWN FAMILY!?"

Twilight looked at her friend.

"There was SOMETHING he was afraid of at his house, Applejack.  
and, whatever it is..he was too scared to even let me IN his house to see."

Applejack gripped each of her arms.  
she then walked over to Alex, and pulled back his shirt.

shuddering at what she saw..she turned away.

"we CAN'T let him go back home.." began Applejack

"If he IS bein' abused by..(trembling) his own FAMILY.  
then, we can't risk him getin' any more hurt than he already is."

"How?!" said Twilight, unsure what to do

"WE COULD HOST A SLEEPOVER!" chirped Pinkie Pie

Applejack groaned.

"Girls, I don't care if we hafta' KIDNAP HIM and, haul his hide all the way to China..

We CAN'T let him stay in his house.  
Not if THIS is what's waitin' for him there!"

"Okay..that DOES seem sensible." began Rarity

"but, we can't keep him away his house Forever.  
if we want to REALLY help him, then we need to find a way to stop this..not just Avoid It."

"We'll think of something!" said Rainbow Dash

"we'll have to.."

At that moment, Alex began to awaken.  
the Six girls all looked down at him, concerned looks on their faces.

"Nghhhh...hmm?"

Alex's eyes began to flutter open.  
his vision was blurred, so he had to rub his eyes for a moment.

his vision soon focused, and saw six familiar faces looking at him.

"girls?.."

Twilight did her best to smile.

"yes, alex..it's US."

Alex groaned as he sat up.

"wha-What's going on?..  
What am I doing in a hospital?!"

Pinkie giggled.

"This isn't a Hospital, Silly!: It's the School Nurse's Office!"

Twilight looked back at Alex.

"Don't you remember, Alex?  
You came to Gym Class, and a Dodgeball hit you."

Alex groaned as he rubbed his "black eye."

"I do seem to recall Something flying at me..  
then, everything went dark, an-"

Alex groaned even louder.

"oh, man..Do I have a headache!"

"Do you?!" said Pinkie Pie, smiling

Alex looked at poofy haired girl..then, smiled weakly.  
but, he soon resumed groaning from his minor discomfort.

"so..Who hit me?"

"Sunset Shimmer." said Twilight

"But, it was an accident: She was aiming for ME."

Alex looked at Twilight.

"Then, she must REALLY hate you, as hard as her ball hit me."

Twilight smiled weakly.

then..Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"Alex, I think we should tal-_**ERRP**_!"

twilight suddenly covered Rainbow's mouth, preventing her from speaking.

"TALK to Principle Celestia..about the incident." said Twilight, nervously

Alex eyed Twilight (as did the other girls)

Twilight then looked at her friends.

"Pinkie, Fluttershy..You two stay here with Alex.  
Cheer him up, and Keep his mind on** SOMETHING ELSE**." said Twilight, suggestivly

Pinkie stared blankly, blinking a few times.

"But, Twi..Shouldn't we talk to-"

"To CELESTIA!" said Twilight, cutting off Applejack

"We need to speak with Celestia about Sunset's bad behavior."

With that, Twilight left with rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity.  
leaving Alex alone in the room with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

"Sooo..Seen any good movies, lately?!" began Pinkie Pie

"well, i-"

"I went to see _Iron Man 3_, once.  
now, THAT movie was WICKED COOL!"

**[Elsewhere in a Hallway]**

Once outside the Nurse's Office, Applejack eyed Twilight sternly

"What's the da'burn DEAL, Twilight!?"

"Yeah!, Why'd you shut us down!?" snapped Rainbow Dash

"We can't let Alex know that WE know his secret.." began Twilight, serious

"He's keeping this from us for SOME Reason.  
and, if we let him know that we know it, he may not let us help him."

"Oh..that DOES make sense." said Rarity, agreeing

"So, what?: You want us to LIE!?" said Applejack, suspicious

"Not LIE..just keep this all a secret until the time is right.  
It's the ONLY Way that we can help Alex!"

Applejack crossed her arms.

"I don't like it..it feels Dishonest."

"I don't like it, either, Applejack!  
but, if you have a better solution, I'd be happy to hear it."

Applejack did her best to think up another plan..  
but, could only grumbled in aggravation at failing to come up with one.

"Okay, FINE..we'll do it your way for now.  
but, I ain't tellin' no Tall Tales for you.

Mah' Granny didn't raise no Liar.  
If Alex starts asking me things, I 'AM' gonna tell him The Truth."

Twilight shrugged.

"Then, we'll just have to make sure he Doesn't Ask, then."

Rainbow Dash groaned.

"man, I already don't like where this is going.."

* * *

**Author Note: Despite being the chapter where the girls discover Alex's secret (that he is being Abused)**  
**I decided to write this one with as much humor as I possably could.**

**as well as put in a few character cameos that MLP Fans will enjoy.**

**I also hint at a possible (Okay, DEFIANT) love triangle**  
**between Twilight Sparkle, Alex Cosmos and Sunset Shimmer.**

**as well as making Sunset more "human", by having her show emotion at Alex's injuries**

**I also once again bring up my personal change to this version of Equestria Girls.**  
**where the humanized characters have special abilities, and are restricted in using them in certain situations**  
**(for instance, I use an old Fairly Oddparents Rule: "Magic must NEVER be used to win a Competition")**

**I also give Sunset her team.**  
**made up of the Minor Antagonists of the MLP Universe**  
**(most of which are personal foes of Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash)**


End file.
